Lui et moi
by Christa77
Summary: Complète. Le soir de ses 15 ans, Rikku rencontre un inconnu... pas si inconnu que ça! Aurriku.
1. Default Chapter

**Lui et moi**

**15 ans… Je n'y revenais pas encore. Pour moi ça représentait tellement de choses! C'était le début de la vie, de ma vie. Non pas qu'avant je n'avais pas vécu, mais j'avais toujours eu assez de maturité pour savoir que je n'en avais pas assez. 15 ans représentait une sorte de cap, comme si maintenant tout allait être plus simple, comme si j'entrais dans la vie adulte. Je me sentais comme une goutte de pluie qui, sur son petit nuage, se demande si elle va sauter ou pas. Elle avait peur de s'éclaffer, mais elle pourrait faire un si beau voyage. **

**Je sortis brusquement de mes rêveries quand Frangin poussa violemment la porte de ma chambre.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là Rikku?**

**- Ben je me prépare!**

**- Mais t'es folle! On part dans cinq minutes si on veut avoir la moindre chance d'être à moins de trois kilomètres de la scène!**

**- Oui, je me maquille et je suis prête.**

**- Ok, je t'attends dehors avec le turbo-scoot. **

**Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'avais mis un pantalon bleu clair et un débardeur rouge. Simple, mais classe. Je passais du crayon noir autour des yeux avant de prendre mon sac à dos et de courir rejoindre mon frère sur le turbo-scoot. Il m'emmenait voir les Lukka's Stars, mon groupe préférée. J'étais tellement heureuse! Je connaissais toutes leurs chansons par cœur, mais aller les voir en vrai, comme ça… Je n'en revenais pas de ma chance! Frangin s'était vraiment démené pour me trouver ces places. En plus il avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel de Luca, pour que nous puissions profiter de la nuit au maximum. Nous y allions avec sa copine et son meilleur ami, Poto. Je le soupçonnait de vouloir me mettre avec lui, mais Poto me semblait beaucoup trop posé pour une relation avec la folle que j'étais. Pourtant, dès que nous les retrouvâmes devant la salle de concert, le courant passa super bien entre nous quatre. La copine de Frangin, Nyaka, était absolument adorable. Drôle, sympa, elle me prit sous son aile.**

**- Alors ma petite Rikku, ça te fais quoi d'avoir 15 ans?**

**- Oh, ça ne change pas grand chose, c'est juste un chiffre…**

**Je ne mentais pas, c'était juste que je n'avais pas envie de raconter ma vie. **

**- Bien sûr, mais tu sais pour moi ça a beaucoup changé. C'est le soir de mes 15 ans que j'ai rencontré mon premier petit copain!**

**- J'en avais 12…**

**- C'est normal, jolie comme tu es! Et maintenant, t'as un copain?**

**- Non, pas depuis 6 mois. Mais je ne cherche pas vraiment tu sais…**

**- Oh, faut toujours ouvrir l'œil!**

**Nous discutâmes encore une heure, et ils ouvrirent les portes du stade. Nous courûmes pour trouver des places assises, heureusement 4 places nous attendaient au premier rang. Nous nous précipitâmes pour les prendre. En m'asseyant je bousculai l'homme qui était à côté de moi. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, portant des lunettes noires et un grand manteau rouge. Je m'étonnais parce qu'il faisait chaud, surtout qu'il avait remonté son col jusqu'aux oreilles. **

**- Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée.**

**- Je l'espère, mais ce n'est pas grave. **

**- Ben si quand même. Vous êtes tout seul?**

**- Non, je suis venu avec des amis, mais ils ont préféré tenter d'atteindre le premier rang. Je n'ai pas voulu m'y risquer. **

**- Comme nous. De toutes façons le son explose les oreilles en bas. **

**- Surtout que je ne pense pas que les Lukka's Stars jouent de la musique de chambre…**

**- Vous ne connaissez pas?**

**- Pas du tout. Des amis m'y ont traîné. **

**- Vous allez adorer, c'est mon groupe préféré. **

**- Je vous fais confiance. Comment vous appelez-vous?**

**- Rikku, enchantée.**

**- Auron.**

**Auron… Etait-il le légendaire gardien disparu après la mort de Sin? Ça me semblait impossible, mais sinon pourquoi se cachait-il derrière ses lunettes? Il dut sentir que j'étais troublée, car un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. **

**- Alors Rikku, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie de te sortir le soir de ton anniversaire?**

**Frangin regardait Auron d'un drôle d'air, pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de se présenter. **

**- Frangin, frère de Rikku.**

**- Poto, meilleur ami de Frangin.**

**- Nyaka, copine de Frangin.**

**- Auron. Enchanté. Alors Rikku, c'est votre anniversaire? **

**- Oui.**

**- Quel âge avez-vous?**

**- 15 ans.**

**- Oh, vous êtes encore jeune…**

**- Je le sais, mais le temps passe si vite, je veux en profiter. **

**- Vous avez bien raison. Il est très difficile de revenir en arrière, surtout quand vous êtes mort…**

**Je ris. Je ne pus m'en empêcher de rire, même si ce n'était pas drôle. **

**- Mademoiselle est amatrice de l'humour noir à ce que je vois…**

**- Oui, amatrice de toutes formes d'humour en réalité.**

**- Ah oui? Vous êtes une jeune fille bien joyeuse.**

**- Il le faut, il le faut. La vie est si géniale, je veux la vivre au maximum, et m'éclater au maximum.**

**- Vous êtes encore si naïve que ça en est beau. Mais gardez votre légèreté, l'expérience vous pèsera bien assez vite.**

**- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si pessimiste? Vous n'êtes pas si vieux pourtant!**

**- Quel âge me donnez-vous?**

**- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes caché sous vos vêtements! Mais votre voix est jeune…**

**- Alors nous dirons que je suis plus vieux que ma voix et plus jeune que votre grand-père.**

**- Ça m'aide beaucoup!**

**- Mais je ne comptais pas vous aider, mademoiselle. **

**- Je m'en rends bien compte. De toutes façons ce n'est pas poli de demander son âge à un adulte.**

**- Vous avez bien raison. **

**- Mais ça ne l'est pas non pour une jeune fille de 15 ans.**

**- Vous fêtez votre anniversaire, c'est le seul jour de l'année qui fasse exception!**

**- Oh, ce n'est pas juste! Quand est-ce votre anniversaire, que je puisse venir vous le demander? **

**- Le jour de mon anniversaire je ne sais pas où je serai, et vous aurez sans doute oublié cette histoire.**

**- N'en soyez pas sûr. J'ai une très bonne mémoire.**

**- Mais vous verrez, avec l'âge ça se perd. Et au jour de mon anniversaire vous en aurez déjà perdu le quart, alors pensez bien que vous aurez oublié le jour de mon anniversaire!**

**Encore une fois je ris. Pas pour sa blague, mais pour le sérieux qu'il se donnait.**

**- C'est bien heureux pour nous que vous aimiez rire. Vous êtes tellement jolie quand vous riez…**

**- Merci…**

**- De rien, je le crois vraiment. **

**- Oh, mais moi aussi je vous crois!**

**Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, lui foutre un vent… Comme s'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire! Pourtant je le sentis sourire.**

**- C'est bien la haute estime de soi. Ça évite pleins de problèmes…**

**- Je n'ai pas une haute estime de moi. J'ai juste confiance en moi.**

**- Ça aide déjà, croyez-le moi. **

**La lumière s'éteignit et tout le monde commença à applaudir et à crier. Je me pris au jeu, après tout j'étais là pour voir le concert. La tension montait par étapes, je sentais que nous n'allions pas tarder à exploser si les Lukka's Star ne se présentaient dans la seconde qui suivait. Heureusement, le rideau se leva et le groupe apparut dans le clair de lune. "Break" résonnait dans nos oreilles, l'une de leur meilleurs chansons. J'étais aux anges. Le concert fut extra, je me démenait comme une folle sur leur musique. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des regards vers mon voisin, qui restait impassible. Tant pis pour lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait. **

**Deux heures plus tard, les Lukka's Star nous laissaient, en nous offrant leur dernière chanson, "Ne me laisse jamais seul".**

**Auron se pencha vers moi et me murmura: **

**- Elle est magnifique cette chanson.**

**- Oui, c'est ma préférée. **

**- Je vous laisse écouter.**

**Je me laissais bercer par les paroles. Elles racontaient une passion si fusionnelle entre deux êtres, qu'ils ressentaient exactement la même chose pour l'autre, autant l'indifférence que l'amour. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir la chance de connaître un tel amour, de pouvoir m'oublier à ce point. Malheureusement cela me semblait incroyable dans la situation actuelle. Les dernières notes de musique pénétrait le ciel, et la lumière se ralluma.**

**- Alors, vous avez aimé? **

**- Oui, beaucoup. J'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance. **

**- Alors frangine, contente?**

**- Oui Frangin, c'était parfait. Tu es tellement génial!!**

**Je l'embrassais sur la joue. **

**- Bon, on va se dépêcher de sortir.**

**- On fait quoi?**

**- Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre? Demanda Nyaka.**

**- Oui, bien sûr! Répondîmes-nous tous.**

**- Vous venez? Demanda Poto à Auron.**

**- Boire un verre?… Oui c'est une idée. A vrai dire je dois retrouver mes amis dans un bar, mais je serai très heureux si vous venez aussi. **

**- C'est où?**

**- Le Pilou. **

_**- Oui, c'est très bien! S'exclama Nyaka, En plus on peut danser! Allons-y!**_


	2. Default Chapter

**Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, et je proposais à Auron de monter avec moi sur le turbo-scoot, comme ça nous irions plus vite. Il accepta, et je l'enlaçais pour ne pas tomber. Il ne broncha pas, moi j'aimai. Pas parce que c'était lui, mais parce que je me sentais femme de tenir dans mes bras un homme, un vrai. Nous filions dans le vent, des frissons parcouraient mon corps. Quand je redescendis, la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut de frotter mes bras pour les réchauffer. Poto me prit les épaules pour entrer dans le bar. Quelle indélicatesse! Je n'était pas sa propriété! Nous nous assîmes, et les amis d'Auron arrivèrent. Une fois les présentations faites, Gilda, une grande femme blonde, alla chercher les bières. Nous parlâmes un bon moment de choses et d'autres. Pour la première fois, je ne me sentais pas du tout larguée dans une discussion d'adulte, peut-être parce que Frangin et Nyaka faisaient un bon lien entre les deux générations. Je parlais beaucoup avec Auron. Il se montrait drôle et cultivé, un peu coquin parfois. Mais ça me plaisait. **

**Nyaka et Frangin se levèrent pour alla danser. Ils déclenchèrent une montée en force des danseurs qui virent occuper la piste. Je les regardais avec envie, mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller danser seule.**

**- Vous n'aimez danser?**

**- Oui, j'aime beaucoup, mais je n'aime pas danser cette musique seule. **

**- Je vous comprends.**

**- Mais j'irai danser plus tard.**

**- Je suis impatient de voir ça. **

**-Et vous, vous dansez?**

**- Non, c'est un principe.**

**- C'est dommage, c'est tellement bien de danser. **

**- Ce n'est pas mon activité favorite.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce que vous aimez?**

**- La souffrance.**

**J'eus peur.**

**- Maso?**

**- Non, mais un jour ou un autre, c'est tout ce qui vous reste…**

**- Encore à discuter! S'exclama Nyaka en s'asseyant. Tu n'aimes pas danser Rikku?**

**- Si si, je vais y aller. Je suis désolée, Auron, mais je ne peux rester assise avec cette chanson.**

**Je me levais et allais m'éclater sur la piste. Ça me faisait tellement de bien, je vivais dans un autre monde. Poto vint me rejoindre et me prit par la taille. Il était peut-être un peu entreprenant, mais au moins il savait y faire… Je me sentis bien dans ses bras, pour les mêmes raisons qu'avec Auron. Quand la chanson s'arrêta, je m'échappait de ses bras et allais aux toilettes. J'avais besoin de me recoiffer. Je m'inspectais dans la glace quand je vis le reflet de Nyaka dans le miroir. **

**- Bonsoir ma belle! Quelle soirée!**

**- Ça tu peux le dire! Surtout que ça c'est fait de manière spontanée! Si nous n'avions pas rencontré Auron…**

**- Cet Auron, il est bizarre. Il aime cultiver le secret, mais il y a une chose que le regard d'une femme avisée a put déceler dans son jeu!**

**- Quoi?**

**- Il te drague!**

**- Non, ce n'est pas possible! **

**- Ce n'est pas évident, mais je l'ai bien observé. Il n'a parlé qu'avec toi, et quand tu dansais il n'a rien dit et te dévorait des yeux, sous son air impassible. Ce n'est pas drôle?**

**- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?**

**- Ben il est quand même beaucoup plus âgé que toi!**

**- Pas tant que ça… Et il est plutôt bien conservé… **

**Nyaka me regarda d'un air grave dans le miroir.**

**- Ainsi tu n'y es pas insensible…**

**- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas expliquer…**

**- C'est le désir ma petite fille. C'est inexplicable, c'est merveilleux…**

**- Mais que dois-je faire face à ce sentiment?**

**- C'est toi qui choisit. Si tu te sens assez mûre pour faire le premier pas, ce que je pense, vas-y. Il n'a pas l'air mal…**

**- Mais c'est irréversible, et je ne l'aime pas!**

**- La première fois c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas être amoureuse. Tu es moins stressée et ça se passe mieux. Surtout que tu ne le reverras jamais… **

**- Mais je veux le revoir…**

**- C'est peut-être mieux de ne pas le revoir.**

**- Mais que me conseilles-tu?**

**- Fais comme tu le sens. En as-tu envie?**

**- J'ai envie de lui. **

**- Tu seras frustrée de ne pas l'avoir eu. Tu es jeune, mais tu as la maturité demandée. J'avais 18 ans pour ma première fois, et c'était avec ton frère… J'avais peur comme c'est pas permis, parce que je l'aime, ton crétin de frère. Alors si tu peux vivre une première expérience où le désir est si fort sans amour, c'est peut-être mieux.**

**- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir ce qu'il en pense.**

**- Il en a envie, ça tu peux le croire. C'est la fille qui choisit, tu sais. Le mec choisit la fille, c'est la fille qui décide si oui ou non. Et de toutes les jolies filles présentent dans la salle, c'est toi qu'il a choisit.**

**- Merci Nyaka. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. **

**- Ne fais pas de bêtises. Tu es seule maîtresse de ton jugement.**

**- Je sais très bien ce que je fais.**

**En revenant dans la salle, je glissais discrètement un billet au DJ. Une fois assise, je retrouvais Auron, et une vague de confiance me submergea. Je savais que j'obtiendrai tout de cet homme. La conversation reprit, mais bientôt s'élevèrent quelques notes de musique…**

**- Oh, mais c'est "Ne me laisse jamais seul"! **

**- Oui. Vous dansez? **

**- Moi?**

**Auron me regarda comme s'il avait peur. **

**- Oui, avec vous.**

**Je le pris par la main et le conduisit au milieu de la piste. J'enlaçais ses épaules et il me tint fermement la taille. Je cherchais son regard, mais il me fuyait. Finalement je lui pris la tête et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux. Il soutint mon regard qui lui murmurait des "je te veux". Il dut comprendre, car il colla mon corps contre le sien. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses épaules. Le désir montait, je le sentais. La chanson se termina, et nous retournâmes à la table main dans la main. Mon frère me regardait d'un drôle d'air. **

**- Bon, c'est déjà deux heures du matin, c'est tard pour la petite.**

**- Nous rentrons aussi, décida Auron. Je vous ramène, Rikku.**

**- Oui… **

**Nous sortîmes. Il me demanda où j'habitais. Je lui répondis à l'oreille:**

**- Chez vous…**

**Il comprit, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il démarra le turbo-scoot et fonça.**

**Poto se sentait con. Il avait compris. En fait seul Frangin se refusait à le croire.**

**- J'espère qu'il saura la ramener…**

**- Frangin, murmura Nyaka, je ne crois pas qu'elle rentrera ce soir… **

**- Comment ça, elle n'a pas d'autre choix!!! Elle ne va pas…**

**Nyaka se tut, Poto prit Frangin dans ses bras.**

**- Elle est tellement jeune… Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire?**

**- Il va te la rendre femme, c'est tout. Je pense qu'elle a fait le bon choix. **

**- Mais il est tellement vieux…**

**- Il est expérimenté, au moins…**

**- Mais il va me l'abîmer!**

**- Non, parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Et ça se passera très bien. Fais-moi confiance.**

**Nyaka sourit et Frangin murmura:**

**- J'ai tellement envie de te faire confiance…**

**Il l'embrassa.**


	3. Default Chapter

**- Voilà c'est chez moi. **

**Un appartement dans le centre de Luca. **

**- Un peu sombre, non?**

**- Peut-être. Je vais allumer des bougies. Vous buvez quelque chose?**

**- Je crois que tu peux me tutoyer… Volontiers une bière.**

**- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Assieds-toi.**

**Je m'assis sagement sur un canapé et attendais la suite. A vrai dire je ne savais pas très bien comment agir, mais ne laissait pas mon trouble apparaître.**

**Auron arriva avec les bières, et se posa à côté de moi. **

**- Ça va?**

**- Très bien. Quelle soirée!**

**- Tu peux le dire. Soirée de folie, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps. **

**- Oui, pour mes 15 ans ce n'est pas mal. **

**- 15 ans… Tu es tellement jeune…**

**- Ça te pose un problème, maintenant?**

**- Non, à vrai dire. **

**Il me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa. Je me détendis, et lui rendis son baiser. Je passais mes mains dans sa chevelure foncée, il me prit dans ses bras avant de me soulever et de me poser sur le lit.**

**- T'es sûre?**

**- Oui…**

**Il souffla les bougies, et alla s'allonger à côté de moi.**

**- Tu gardes toujours ton grand manteau rouge?**

**- C'est pour que tu l'enlèves…**

**Je ris, parce que je trouvais ça drôle. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et fit tomber le grand manteau rouge. Je découvris ainsi la musculature de ses bras, et remonta en enlevant sa chemise noire. **

**- Tu sais y faire, dis-moi…**

**- Non… Mais montre-moi…**

**Souriant, il se plaqua sur le dos et me prit sur son ventre. Après m'avoir caressé les jambes, il me prit par la taille en enlevant mon débardeur rouge. Mes petits seins étaient enfermés dans un soutient-gorge, alors, dans un sourire malicieux je le dégrafai et fis glisser les bretelles sur mes épaules. Il eut un instant d'étonnement, ou de peur. **

**- Tu les trouves si petits que ça?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je pensais à autre chose…**

**- Je suis avec toi et tu penses à autre chose? Ben merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**- Je suis désolé, il n'y a rien avec toi. Viens plutôt par-là.**

**Je m'allongeais sur lui et l'embrassais. Il me retourna et m'embrassa, tendrement. Son baiser se perdit dans la nuit, et la nuit garda nos étreintes…**

**Je me réveillai le lendemain, très tôt. Il dormait à mes côtés. Il semblait si paisible. Il était si beau. Je regardai la pendule sur le mur de la chambre. 5h30. Frangin avait prévu de partir à 9h pour être dans l'après-midi à Bikanel. Je devais partir à 7h3o pour être à l'hôtel à temps, comme en plus je ne connaissais pas bien la route… Il ne serait sans doute pas réveillé, et je ne voulais pas troubler son sommeil. Et même s'il se réveillait… Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire? Je ne l'imaginais pas se lever, me sourire, alla me préparer un chocolat chaud, m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de me laisser partir. Je ne le pouvais pas, parce que je ne connaissais rien de lui et que je ne voulais pas être déçue. Pour moi il resterait toujours le premier, et c'était le seul rôle qu'il jouerait dans ma vie. Je me levai et allai me rhabiller. A la cuisine je trouvai de quoi écrire, et lui laissa un mot. Quelques mots, pour lui dire au-revoir. Enfin je pris mon sac et sortis pour aller prendre le turbo-scoot.**


	4. Default Chapter

**Un an passa. Je n'eus jamais de nouvelles d'Auron, et je n'en cherchais pas. Je sentais bien que j'avais fait une bêtise, j'étais trop jeune. Quand j'étais rentrée ce matin-là, Frangin m'avait regardée sévèrement, mais n'avait rien dit. Nous n'en avions jamais reparlé. Pendant cette année, les conditions de vie devirent de plus en plus difficiles pour les Al-bedhs. Nous étions reniés, traités d'hérétiques par les Yevonistes. Même si je ne comprenais pas toutes les tensions politiques, je sentais que quelque chose d'irréversible se préparait. De plus, Sin était revenu pour nous punir. De nombreux pèlerinages pour le vaincre avaient été entrepris, en particulier celui de ma cousine Yuna. Je ne l'avais jamais vue, mais je la connaissais par l'intermédiaire de mon père qui avait toujours gardé un œil sur la fille de sa défunte sœur. C'est pour ça que je ne fus pas étonnée quand il m'appela un matin avec les jeunes Al-bedhs pour nous faire part de ses craintes au sujet de sa nièce.**

**- Camarades, l'heure est grave. Comme vous le savez, Sin est de retour, détruisant villes et vies. De nombreux invokeurs ont entrepris le long pèlerinage de la victoire sur Sin. Vous êtes bien entendu au courant du départ de ma nièce, Yuna, de Besaid. Cette petite, prometteuse, est déjà passée par le temple de Djose. Or, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle parvienne à la fin de son pèlerinage, car vous savez tous ce que cela signifierait pour elle…**

**- Bien sûr chef, murmura Poto. Nous ne pouvons laisser passer ça. Il faut la sauver, comme nous avons sauvé les autres invokeurs. **

**- Oui, et c'est pour ça que je vous ai réuni ici. La petite est têtue, comme sa mère, elle ne nous suivra pas facilement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut utiliser la manière forte. Poto et son équipe, vous allez mettre au point une machine sous-marine, possédant une capsule pour l'enfermer et lui permettre de respirer, ainsi que des fonctions défensives. Vous pouvez me faire ça?**

**- Bien sûr! D'ici deux jours elle devrait être au point, si nous utilisons la vieille pelleteuse. **

**- Voilà enfin une idée pour se débarrasser de cette vieillerie. Mais maintenant, il faut décider qui mènera à bien cette mission. **

**Les respirations se suspendirent.**

**- Et j'ai pensé à toi, Rikku… **

**- Moi? Pourquoi moi?**

**- Parce que je te fais assez confiance pour me ramener ma nièce saine et sauve. A présent, si la mission devait mal se passer, ce serait plus facile pour toi de lui expliquer et de devenir son gardien, ce qui serait encore le meilleur moyen de veiller sur elle. **

**- Mais, crois-tu que j'en sois capable?**

**- Tu es ma fille, et tu es surtout la fille de la femme que j'ai aimé, qui fut la femme la plus admirable de toutes les dynasties Al-bedhs… Allez, ne discute pas, j'ai besoin de toi sur cette mission, je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien.**

**Mon père clapa des mains pour annoncer la fin de la réunion. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et allais préparer mes affaires. Même si j'étais très excitée à l'idée de réaliser ma première mission, j'avais peur d'échouer, je me sentais tellement inexpérimentée! Je sortis ma combinaison de plongée et mes bouteilles à oxygène. J'entendis frapper:**

**- Oui?**

**- C'est Frangin.**

**- Entre.**

**- Tu prépares déjà tes affaires?**

**- Oui, je dois être prête pour ma première mission!**

**- Mais tu pars après-demain! Tu ne préfères pas aller combattre les monstres du désert avec Poto et Nyaka?**

**- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée!**

**Nous combattîmes toute la journée, pour parfaire notre technique d'attaque. Quand je rentrais le soir j'étais crevée et m'endormis comme une souche pour me réveiller le lendemain à midi.**

**- Ce n'est pas très sérieuxça! Ria Nyaka en me voyant ouvrir péniblement les yeux.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée.**

**- Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner. **

**- Comme c'est gentil!**

**- Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé les deux, non?**

**- C'est vrai… Ça fait…**

**- Un an. **

**- Juste. **

**- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, si cette première expérience avait été fructueuse… Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler!**

**- Pas du tout. En fait, je pense que j'étais trop jeune, parce qu'après je suis sorti avec des types à qui il a fallut tout expliquer. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qui avait été le premier.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Je sens que ça doit rester pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas en parler avec d'autres hommes. Pourtant j'ai eu une première fois extraordinaire…**

**- Ah oui?**

**- Il a été parfait, vraiment parfait. On n'avait l'impression qu'il revivait. Disons que la sensation d'avoir un tel effet sur un homme adoucit l'acte.**

**- C'est vrai, tu as raison… Bon, sinon ça va maintenant?**

**- Oui ça va bien. Je sors d'une relation un peu difficile, avec Gippel. Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Très bien.**

**Ça s'est plutôt mal terminé avec lui. Il était trop je-m'en-foutiste, trop cool. Moi j'avais besoin d'attention, qu'il s'occupe de moi. Mais il ne pensait qu'à déconner. Alors je suis partie, et c'est quand je suis partie qu'il s'est rendu compte à quel point il m'aimait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Maintenant j'ai trop peur de le croire.**

**- Parce que tu l'aimes?**

**- C'est celui que j'ai le plus aimé, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose m'empêche de lui donner ce verbe. **

**- C'est que tu ne l'aimes pas, tout simplement. Tu as le temps avant de rencontrer l'amour. **

**- En effet, ce n'est pas pressant.**

**- Et oui… Bon, je vais te laisser préparer tes affaires. Puis Poto aimerait bien que tu ailles essayer la machine.**

**La machine marchait très bien, pourtant Poto réussi à me garder deux heures pour tout m'expliquer, pendant qu'il plongeait le regard dans mon décolleté. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa finesse légendaire celui-là… Quand je pus enfin m'échapper, j'allai voir mon père pour lui dire au-revoir avant d'aller manger et me coucher. **

**Le lendemain, le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand je partis. Il fallait être avant midi dans le fleuve du Sélénos, heure du trajet du Schoopuf. En plus cette machine faisait un bruit affreux, Poto n'était pas si doué que ça… Finalement je plongeais avec mon gros attirail dans le fleuve, et le conduisis au milieu du fleuve, mais me cognai contre le Schoopuf. Mince! Il fallait faire vite à présent. Je sortis de la capsule et grimpais sur le dos du Schoopuf et sautait dans la cabine. Un manteau rouge tenta de me barrer le chemin, mais je l'esquivais et attrapais Yuna avant de retomber dans l'eau. Je la prenais dans la capsule.**

**- Mais que se passe-t-il? Criait-elle.**

**- Rien de bien grave, Yunie, tu me remercieras plus tard…**

**- Mais je veux sortir!**

**BOUM!**

**- On dirait que tes gardiens sont plus tenaces que prévu… **

**Par le hublots, je vis un joueur de blitzball arriver pour me jeter sa balle dessus. Et, fais attention à la machine! Je répondis par un coup droit du bras de la machine. Mais un jeune homme s'attaqua à mon bras et le mit hors d'état de marche. Ce jeune garçon… je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Oui, c'était Tidus, le fou qui prétendait venir de Zanarkand et que j'avais sauvé quelques semaines plus tôt. Ben il avait de drôles de manières de me remercier! Même si ça me faisait de la peine de lui faire du mal, il fallait que je ramène Yuna. Malheureusement le combat tourna très mal quand mon deuxième bras fut hors d'état de marche. Sans défenses ni attaques, il ne restait plus que la fuite, mais Yuna se jeta sur moi, m'empêchant la moindre manœuvre. La machine explosa, et je fus expulsée sur le rivage. Je pus juste voir Yuna remonter dans la cabine dans les bras de Tidus avant de sentir mes paupières se fermer…**


	5. Default Chapter

**- Heu… toi?**

**Hum… Je ne sentais plus mes membres. J'ouvris les yeux, et rencontrait des grosses paires de bottes. En remontant un peu, je reconnus un short bleu, une chemise très bizarre, des cheveux blonds en pétard et un sourire franc. Tidus. Je réussi à me hisser sur mes jambes. Cette affreuse combinaison encore mouillée me grattait de tous côtés. Je l'enlevais, devant un Tidus ébahi. Pourtant j'avais mes vêtements dessous, non?**

**- Rikku? C'est toi? Oh ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Je voulais tellement te remercier pour la dernière fois. **

**- Ben tu as une drôle de manière de me remercier!**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je n'ai rien fait!**

**- Tu parles, c'est toi qui m'a explosée dans ce machin!**

**- Ah… la machine, c'était toi?**

**- Ben oui…**

**- Que se passe-t-il, Tidus?**

**Yuna s'avançait vers moi, enfin plutôt vers Tidus. Ses gardiens la suivaient. Une grande femme au chignon noir, habillée d'une longue robe noire. Elle avait énormément de classe, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je sus au premier regard que cette femme était exceptionnelle. Le joueur de blitzball la suivait de près. Un air benêt. Des cheveux châtains coupés courts, un corps de sportif, il ressemblait à un gros lourdaud, autant physiquement que spirituellement. Un Ronso arrivait après. Son imposante stature témoignait de sa force et de sa férocité, pourtant je crus déceler beaucoup de bienveillance dans son regard. Enfin, un manteau rouge fermait la marche. Je crus manquer d'air. Je reconnus les lunettes foncées, les cheveux foncés qui avaient pris quelques fils blancs. Je reconnus sa noble stature, je croyais retrouver l'odeur de sa peau. Auron. Ainsi nos routes se recroisaient. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, et maintenant devant le fait accompli, je ne savais pas comment agir. Heureusement Yuna m'interpella:**

**- Hé, toi, qui es-tu?**

**- Je suis Rikku, et je dois te parler. En privé. **

**- D'accord.**

**Yuna semblait avoir tilter à l'entente de mon nom. Elle appela Lulu, la jeune femme en noir, et nous nous éloignâmes. Tant mieux, comme ça je n'aurai pas à me confronter à sa présence.**

**- Qui es-tu exactement?**

**- Je suis fille de Cid, ton oncle.**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir attaquée?**

**Yuna ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre. Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré que les retrouvailles avec la famille de sa mère se fasse dans d'autres conditions. **

**- Ne te fâches pas, Yuna. Mais j'avais des ordres de mon père. Il voulait te sauver, il ne veut pas que tu ailles à Bevelle, puis sur la plaine Félicité. Non, il ne veut pas…**

**- Tais-toi, murmura Lulu. Vous autres Al-bedhs avez une manière bien particulière de sauver les gens. **

**- Mais c'était la seule solution! Yuna n'aurait jamais accepté de rentrer au refuge par elle-même. Et pourtant c'est là qu'elle sera le plus en sécurité. **

**- Je comprends très bien vos craintes. Cid a toujours voulu avoir de mes nouvelles, et j'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur lui. Mais il ne peut pas m'empêcher de suivre la voie que j'ai choisie. Je veux vaincre Sin, même si cela doit exiger de nombreux sacrifices… **

**- Le sacrifice de ta vie! Crois-tu que c'est une vie, de renier sa propre vie au service de celle des autres?**

**- C'est un choix que Yuna a fait, répondit Lulu. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. **

**- Je le sais… Mais j'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose… Si je rentre au refuge sans Yuna, je ne pourrai plus me regarder en face. **

**- Rikku… Je voulais te demander quelque chose.**

**- Oui?**

**- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, pourtant tu fais partie de ma famille. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai d'autres occasions de te rencontrer, mais j'aimerai que tu devienne ma gardienne, si tu le veux. **

**- Moi, ton gardien? Je ne sais pas si je saurai te protéger…**

**- Je sais que tu en seras capable. Mais le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est d'être avec moi. Je t'en prie. Qu'en penses-tu, Lulu?**

**- Je pense que nous ne serons jamais trop. Mais je pense que nous devrions en parler avec Auron…**

**- Oui, tu as raison. Sir Auron!**

**Non… pas Auron. Je suivis Yuna, la tête basse, jusqu'au groupement des gardiens.**

**- Sir Auron, j'aimerai que Rikku devienne ma gardienne. **

**Il ne dit rien. Je plongeais le regard. Il me prit par les épaules. Je gardais les yeux rivés au sol. Il me serra les épaules. Je trouvais le courage d'affronter son regard. Enfin, ses lunettes. Je cherchais quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher, une petite lueur de sa part, que ce soit le plaisir de me revoir ou le sentiment d'avoir été abandonné. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Mais je ne trouvais rien, parce que ses lunettes obscurcissaient la moindre de ses émotions. Enfin je sentis le souffle de sa voix dans mon cou.**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tes yeux… La peur s'y lit. Mais si Yuna veut que tu sois sa gardienne, je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. **

**C'était tout? Mais peutêtre n'avait-il rien à dire de plus. Nous prîmes la route de Guadosalam. Le trajet fut gai, parce que Yuna et moi avions pleins de choses à nous dire, et que tout le monde y allait de sa petite plaisanterie. Une fois arrivés, nous fûmes accueillis par Tromell qui nous annonça que Lord Seymour voulait nous voir. Seymour était un des maîtres de Spira, partisan de la religion Yevoniste. Pourtant, même si ne partagions pas les même idées religieuses, j'avais toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour ce prêtre issu d'un mariage entre une mère humaine et un père Guado. Il avait toujours respecté ses engagements envers le peuple, ce qui faisait de lui un être très respecté. Nous fûmes donc conduits dans la salle de réception de Guadosalam, où un grand buffet nous attendait. Je me ruais dessus, parce que je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin et que les émotions du jour m'avait donné faim. J'avais encore la bouche pleine quand Lord Seymour entra dans la pièce et nous souhaita la bienvenue. Puis il prit Yuna à part, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Son visage se décomposa, et quand elle se retourna vers nous, elle ne put que souffler dans un murmure:**

**- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser…**

**- J'espère que votre réponse sera favorable, ma chère. Mais réfléchissez bien avant de donner votre réponse. **

**- Oui, Maître.**

**Lord Seymour sortit de la salle. Je remarquai que Yuna tremblait, et cherchait le regard de Tidus. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir la même expérience que moi… **

**Nous sortîmes de la salle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'Au-delà. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de l'Au-delà, mais plutôt d'une porte vers l'Au-delà. Les vivants pouvaient venir y converser avec leurs morts, ou plutôt avec le souvenir de leurs morts. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je ne voulais pas aller dans l'Au-delà. J'en avais peur, il y avait pleins de gens que j'avais peur de retrouver morts. Je préférais faire planer le doute. C'est pourquoi je restais en retrait. J'entendis Tidus demander:**

**- Auron, tu ne viens pas?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ma place. **

**- Rikku?**

**Je me mordais les lèvres.**

**- Je préfère garder mes morts avec moi. **

**Tidus partit en haussant les épaules, et Auron s'assit sur une marche d'escalier. Je m'assis sur la rambarde et fuyais son regard. Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise. Je me rappelais cette nuit, et tout le plaisir que j'avais ressenti. Bien sûr je ne m'étais pas privée durant un an, mais je n'étais jamais arrivée à retrouver la même sensation. Ah… sa peau…**

**- Tu étais donc la cousine de Yuna…**

**- Comment le sais-tu?**

**- Je connais Cid, c'est une vieille connaissance. Si j'avais cru que je dépucellerai sa fille… Et Braska, sa nièce…**

**Ça ne t'avais pas gêné tant que ça, il y a un an…**

**- Je sais, mais je l'ai tellement regretté. Tu étais si jeune, et maintenant c'est encore pire…**

**- Pourquoi c'est pire? Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est pire, parce qu'il faudra que ce soit mal. Et quand tu me vois aujourd'hui, tu crois vraiment que tu m'as fait mal?**

**- C'est vrai, quand on te regarde on voit plutôt une jeune fille épanouie… Mais j'étais tellement mal quand je me suis réveillé…**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que tu étais partie!**

**- Ben, je devais partir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. **

**- Tu aurais dû…**

**- Ben je ne l'ai pas fait.**

**- Et moi j'ai été terriblement vexé! Tu aurais quand même pu laisser une explication…**

**- Je t'ai laissé un mot!**

**- Oui, je m'en souviens. "Merci pour tout… Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra. Adieu" . Tu crois que c'est une explication?**

**- L'explication c'est simplement que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne te connaissais pas, je ne savais pas si tu étais marié, ce que je représentais pour toi. Et je ne voulais pas être déçue. Je ne voulais pas avoir été une passade pour ma première fois. Alors je me suis dit que si je partais, tu te rappellerais de moi…**

**- Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, merci. J'aurai au moins voulu te dire à quel point ça avait été génial. **

**- Je suis heureuse de le savoir! Pour moi aussi… Je dois admettre que pour une première fois c'était grandiose…**

**- Bon, n'en parlons plus à présent. Faisons comme si de rien n'était, pour les autres ça sera plus simple…**

**-Je suis entièrement d'accord!**

**En réalité, je n'étais pas totalement d'accord. Même si je n'avais jamais éprouvé de réels sentiments pour Auron, il aurait toujours une place spéciale à mes yeux. Parce qu'il avait été le premier, et aussi parce que je ressentais un grand attachement pour lui, mais je n'aurai pas pu nommer la nature de cet attachement. Le retour de Tidus me sortit de mes pensées, et je me retournais pour voir Lord Jyscal, le père de Lord Seymour, tenter de sortir de l'Au-delà. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose à Yuna, mais cette dernière l'envoya. **

**- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Lord Jyscal n'a pas rejoint l'Au-delà en paix, murmura-t-elle.**

**- Nous ne connaissons pas les véritables circonstances de sa mort. Peutêtre est-elle plus obscure que nous le pensons… **

**- La question n'est pas là, interrompit Lulu. Il nous faut retourner au château afin que Yuna donne sa réponse à Lord Seymour. **

**- Oui… **

**Yuna ne semblait plus très bien savoir où elle était. Ni ce qu'elle devait faire. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ne décide pas de suivre la voix de son cœur. Mais Yuna avait une toute autre philosophie que la mienne…**

**Nous sortîmes de l'Au-delà, quand Shelinda, une jeune Yevoniste, nous annonça le départ de Seymour pour Macalania. Sans perdre une minute, nous passâmes au magasin acheter des provisions, et le groupe s'avança vers la sortie de Guadosalam. J'eus alors une vision d'horreur. La plaine foudroyée se profilait devant mes yeux, une sorte de chaos bruyant et strié d'éclairs. J'avais peur de l'orage, depuis qu'un éclair m'avait brûlée étant gamine. Sans me l'expliquer, je murmurai:**

**- Heu… Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose à Guadosalam…**

**- Si tu as peur, tu peux rester, nous ne nous embarrasserons pas de toi.**

**Auron avait ainsi parlé. J'étais trop profondément touchée pour essayer de comprendre, et mon sorte d'instinct d'action-réaction prit le dessus:**

**- Je n'ai pas peur!**

**Un éclair traversa le ciel et je criai. J'entendis Auron pousser un soupir, ce qui suffit à me faire taire et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la noirceur de la plaine. Je ne sentais plus rien, si ce n'était cette peur qui me serrait le ventre et hantait mon esprit. Le voyage se fit en silence jusqu'au refuge Al-Bedh. Là, nous prîmes des chambres pour la nuit, une pour les hommes, et une pour nous. Lulu proposa un pique-nique dans la chambre des hommes qui était plus grande. Je refusais, parce que j'étais fatiguée, et parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la même salle qu'Auron. Pourtant, je m'endormis bien qu'après que Lulu et Yuna soit rentrées sur la pointe des pieds, sachant qu'Auron dormait de l'autre côté du mur…**

**- Rikku… Réveille-toi!**

**- Hum… **

**Je me levais avec allégresse, comme chaque matin. Et soudainement, ma réalité refit surface: j'étais au milieu de la plaine foudroyée et Auron était très distant. Je m'habillai sans rien dire et pris le petit pain rond que Lulu me tendait.**

**- Tu en prendras un dans ton sac, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir.**

**- Oui, Lulu. Merci beaucoup.**

**La voix presque maternelle de Lulu me sonna comme un réconfort, et je pus enfin sortir de la chambre et me diriger vers le magasin. Auron était déjà là, mais ne me regarda même pas. **

**- Alors, quand pourrons-nous partir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente.**

**- Je vais aller chercher Yuna, murmura Tidus.**

**Lulu discutait avec Auron, Wakka vint me faire la causette. Il était sympa, mais pas très rapide… Enfin, au moins je riais! Et ça me faisait énormément de bien. Finalement Yuna arriva, et sortit avec Tidus. Kimari suivit, ainsi que Lulu et Wakka. J'allai sortir, pleine de courage, quand le tonnerre retentit.**

**- Heu… On ne pas rester encore un peu?**

**- Tu peux rester si tu veux, mais nous ne t'attendrons pas! Et je ne vois pas à quoi ça te servirait d'attendre toute seule ici!**

**- Peutêtre…**

**- Ne me dis pas…**

**- Quoi?**

**- Que tu pensais que l'orage allait s'arrêter?**

**Pour réponse il eut un grondement de tonnerre. Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il tournait les talons. Je criai:**

**- D'accord, je sais que tu as raison, mais tu aurais pu être plus gentil!**

**Je fonçais dehors, il ne dit rien. Je restai à ses côtés, bouillonnante, pendant tout le trajet. Vers le milieu, Yuna nous annonça qu'elle allait épouser Maître Seymour. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle savait que c'était le mieux pour le peuple de Spira. J'admirais son courage. Elle avait vraiment renoncé à tout dans cette cause perdue qu'était la destruction de Sin. **

**Nous parvinrent enfin au prochain comptoir Al-Bedh après nous être perdus dans la forêt de Macalania. Là encore, une bonne nuit de repos nous sembla indispensable. Cette fois-ci, le sommeil me tomba dessus, et je ne me réveillai que quand j'entendis Tidus crier. Je m'habillai à la hâte, et découvrais toute l'équipe accompagnée du Majordome Tromell, courtisan de Maître Seymour, attaquée par un canon Al-Bedh! Vite, il fallait empêcher ça! Je courrai et fus encore plus surprise de voir que c'était Frangin qui commandait l'appareil. Je lui criai d'arrêter, mais il ne voulut rien entendre. Je savais que le laser du canon était mortel, et c'est pour ça que je compris l'urgence de la situation. Je criai à Yuna d'invoquer Ixion, la chimère électrique, et cette dernière décima rapidement le canon. Dans l'explosion, j'entendis juste mon frère qui disait:**

**- Rikku, je le dirai à papa! Poto, on se taille!**

**Tromell partit avec Yuna, et nous trouvâmes des turbo-scoots. Je fendais la neige avec Kimari, Auron ayant prit seul un turbo-scoot. Ça devait lui rappeler trop de souvenirs…**


	6. Default Chapter

**Une fois à Macalania, nous fûmes conduis dans une chambre à l'entrée de la salle d'épreuve. Yuna était avec Maître Seymour. **

**- Pas très chaleureux l'accueil… murmura Tidus en s'asseyant sur le lit. **

**- Ça tu peux le dire, renchérit Wakka. J'espère que Yuna va bien… **

**- Moi aussi. Elle m'inquiète depuis la plaine foudroyée…Quand je suis allée la chercher le matin au refuge Al-Bedh, elle regardait quelque chose et n'a pas voulu me dire quoi…**

**- C'est après qu'elle a décidé d'épouser Seymour, continua Auron. Je me demande ce que cette petite a dans la tête.**

**Il semblait inquiet, et se mit à fouiller dans le sac de Yuna. Il trouva vite une sphère et l'ouvrit. Une image très floue de Lord Jyscal apparut. Il dénonçait son assassinat par son propre fils, et demandait à celui qui verrait cette sphère de l'arrêter. **

**Nous nous concertâmes tous du regard, et nous prîmes la décision la plus rapide de notre vie. Nous nous levâmes et nous précipitâmes vers la salle d'épreuve. Nous découvrîmes Yuna en grande conversation avec Maître Seymour. Sans réfléchir, Tidus se précipita vers eux et cria:**

**- Yuna, reviens! **

**- Mais… balbutia-t-elle. Pourquoi?**

**- On a vu la sphère de Jyscal! Ce fou a tué son père!**

**Je vis Maître Seymour pâlir un peu, puis il murmura: **

**- Lady Yuna, vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Hum…**

**- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venue?**

**- Je veux… Je veux vous arrêter!**

**Seymour nous toisa du regard, nous nous précipitâmes pour protéger Yuna.**

**- Protéger l'invokeur… Le rôle des gardiens… Adorable! Bien, si vous m'offrez vos vies, je vais devoir les prendre!**

**Il envoyé une première attaque magique qui nous déconcerta tous. Yuna, Auron et Kimari furent gravement touchés, et je sentais que ce combat n'allait pas être facile. En effet, une fois mis à terre, il invoqua Anima, et cette chimère acheva de me faire perdre espoir dès sa première attaque. Pourtant, la rage de vaincre de Yuna, de Kimari et d'Auron déteignit sur nous, et après une suite d'attaques meurtrières, Anima retournait au néant. Puis, remis sur pied, Seymour lança une dernière série d'attaques désespérée, mais les jeux étaient faits: En peu de temps le corps de Seymour gisait dans son propre sang, emplissant la pièce d'une odeur de mort insupportable. Alors que nous tentions de comprendre la portée de notre geste, Tromell entra dans la salle, et découvrant son maître étendu à terre, se mit à crier:**

**- Infidèles! Vous avez trahi la confiance de Yevon! Vous ne sortirez pas vivants d'ici!**

**Tout alla très vite. On courra, sortit du temple, courra encore avant de se faire attaquer par Wendigo, le dernier espoir des Guados de nous arrêter. Presque hypnotisée par la fatigue, j'enfonçais mes griffes dans la chaire de cet espèce de grizzli jusqu'à ce qu'il bouffe la neige. Avant de pouvoir respirer, je sentis la glace se dérober sous mes pieds, et je fermais les yeux…**

Mes jambes… Mes bras… Ma tête… Où suis-je? J'ai froid. Je crois que le sol est humide… Je ne veux pas me réveiller seule, où sont les autres? Où es-tu?

**J'ouvrai les yeux, sa vision m'apaisa. Auron était au loin, je cherchais à croiser son regard, et c'est quand il détourna les yeux que je compris qu'il regardait dans ma direction… Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'entendis Yuna murmurer:**

**- Elle se réveille…**

**Je rencontrai alors les yeux bleu et vert de ma cousine, son sourire réconfortant. Tout le monde était autour de nous, sauf Tidus qui était allé parler à Auron. Je me relevais tout doucement, mais ma tête tournait encore. C'est pour ça que je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait quand je sentis la terre trembler. J'entendis juste: "Sin! et je m'endormis de nouveau. **


	7. Default Chapter

Le contact du sable chaud contraste énormément avec ma dernière impression, mais ça n'en est pas plus réconfortant. Je suis seule, toute seule au milieu du désert de Bikanel. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres. J'ai faim, j'ai soif…

**Je me traînais jusqu'à l'amas de ruines, m'assit dessus et attendais. Quoi, je ne sais pas. J'aurai dû aller au refuge, chez mon père. Dire que j'avais failli à ma mission, que je n'étais pas digne de confiance. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Le désert a ses secrets. Tous les voyageurs finissent par se retrouver. J'avais de l'eau pour deux jours, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux reviendrait vivant. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais de les avoir laissé mourir. Et si lui me revenait… Auron… Pourquoi revenait-il hanter mes pensées? Tout me ramenait à lui, depuis que je l'avais vu. Et de plus en plus, je regrettais d'être partie, de l'avoir laissé. Même si je ne comprenais pas sa distance envers moi, je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de lui, d'être avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas un besoin physique… Mon dieu, pouvais-je ressentir ce que les autres appellent de l'amour? J'en avais rêvé, mais n'osais y croire. Cependant, au plus profond de moi, je savais que j'aimais Auron, que j'avais appris à l'aimer face à son absence, qu'il avait vécu en moi depuis un an. Cette révélation me semblait rapide, mais pourtant je sus que j'avais raison. Un souffle d'espoir siffla à mes oreilles, en même temps que des éclats de voix qui venaient de la vallée. J'entendais les éclats de rire de Tidus, les râles de Kimari, les soupirs de Lulu. Ainsi, il n'était pas là… Mon poul s' accéléra quand je vis le manteau rouge apparaître de derrière la dune. Il était devant tous les autres, mais ne disait rien. Je me sentais tellement heureuse! Je n'eus qu'une envie, c'était de lui crier tout ce que je venais de ressentir pour lui, tout ce que je venais de comprendre. Je me serais jetée dans ses bras, nous aurions roulé sur le sable… Mais son regard sévère m'en empêcha. Un regard qui me glaça, comme si ses yeux me hurlaient de ne rien dire, que ça ne valait pas la peine… Et les autres arrivèrent. Je leur fit des grands signes, et proposais de les conduire au refuge Al-Bedh. Ils me suivirent une journée sans rien dire, pour garder notre salive dans la grande chaleur. Juste avant de sortir du désert, j'aperçus un oiseau… C'était un signe de malheur chez nous. Je n'en parlais pas aux autres, mais je sus que mes craintes étaient fondées quand j'arrivais au refuge: il brûlait! Les Yevonistes l'avaient attaqué! Je criais une explication aux autres et courrai. Une fois arrivée, je sautais au coup de mon père:**

**- Papa! Tout va bien? Tu vas bien?**

**- Moi je vais bien, mais les autres je ne sais pas… Les monstres ont envahi le refuge, je ne sais plus quoi faire… Notre équipe essaie de les empêcher d'entrer, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de ceux qui sont à l'intérieur…**

**- On y va! Cria Tidus. **

**- Merci gamin! Passez par-là! Faîtes attention.**

**Tidus partit droit devant, fonçant dans le tas avec Wakka et traçant une route pour Lulu et Kimari. Auron avait disparu plus loin. Rikku regarda son père d'un air désespéré. **

**- Sois prudente ma fille… J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi…**

**- Je vais bien papa. Regarde je suis là…**

**- Je sais…**

**Il la serra dans ses bras, puis lui murmura: **

**- Va voir les chambres, j'ai peur que certain d'entre nous soient encore là haut. **

**Je courrai, montai les escaliers et entendis un cri. Je me précipitais dans la chambre de Nyaka et la trouvais étendue au sol. Un Bandersnatch était penché sur elle, prêt à la dévorer. Elle se débattait, il la lacérait. Je bondis sur cette bête et lui plantai ma griffe dans le flanc. Il se retourna sur moi et me mordit l'épaule. Sans y prendre garde je plantai ma griffe dans toute sa chair qui se présenta à moi. Quand enfin il rendit don dernier souffle, je me précipitai vers Nyaka, mais un Bombo me barra la route. Il m'envoya un souffle de feu que j'évitai de justesse, mais je savais la situation critique. Mon épaule était blessée, je ne serai jamais assez rapide pour le Bombo. Et si je ne faisais rien, il allait tuer Nyaka… J'étais perdue! Un autre souffle coupa court à mes pensées, et je me réfugiais derrière le lit. Vite, réfléchis. J'entendis un souffle, mais ne vis aucune flamme. Prudente, je sortis la tête et vis Auron mettre en pièce le Bombo. Je restais sans voix… Pourquoi était-il venu?**

**- Merci…**

**- C'est rien. Occupe-toi d'elle. **

**Il atteignit la porte d'entrée, s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi.**

**- Rikku… Reste ici. Reste au refuge, c'est ici que les gens ont besoin de toi. **

**- Je ne peux pas rester… J'ai promis à Yuna de l'accompagner, je le ferai jusqu'au bout!**

**- Yuna s'en sortira sans toi, elle est assez forte. Mais toi…**

**- Je ne suis pas assez forte, c'est ça? **

**- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

**- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis? Depuis le début je ne comprend pas, je ne te comprend pas. **

**- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.**

**Il regarda au dehors.**

**- C'est juste que j'ai peur pour toi.**

**Il partit. J'aurai voulu courir le rattraper, lui demander de m'expliquer, mais Nyaka m'avait pris la main. Je rencontrai son regard bleu. Elle souriait, et son visage semblait me murmurer qu'elle avait eu raison. Raison à propos de quoi? Le Bandersnatch l'avait lacérée sans ordre, elle saignait abondamment. **

**- Je vais chercher quelqu'un.**

**- Ça ne sert à rien. Je veux que tu restes là jusqu'à la fin…**

**Je pleurai.**

**- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est la fin?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vécu ma mort, mais je sais que c'est le moment… Tu comprends?**

**- Oui, je crois. Mais je ne veux pas…**

**- Moi non plus, mais il n'y a plus rien à faire… Bonne chance Rikku. **

**Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je la vis fermer les yeux. Mais soudainement son corps se raidit, elle commença à trembler et à appeler mon frère. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je la calmais, criais le nom de mon frère. Mais il ne vient pas. Nyaka s'éteignit dans un dernier soubresaut. Tremblante, je fermai la chambre et fonçai à la salle des machines. Tout le monde y était déjà, prêt à partir. Je lançai un regard noir à Auron et allai rejoindre les autres.**


	8. Default Chapter

**Je ne me rappelle pas bien de ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Enfin, en réalité je ne veux pas m'en rappeler. Trop de mauvais souvenirs me percutent. Je dus annoncer à Tidus le sacrifice de Yuna et je vis le refuge exploser au milieu du désert. Nous étions tous dans le cockpit. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais mon père m'en empêcha. Il nous consulta tous avant de lancer une recherche sur Yuna. Il fallait attendre que le satellite la détecte. Je m'excusais et allais sur le pont. Les larmes formaient des traînées sur mes joues alors que je regardais droit devant. Soudain un main se posa sur mon épaule.**

**- Ça va petite sœur?**

**Frangin alla s'appuyer à la rambarde et baissa la tête.**

**- Non ça ne va pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les Guados nous ont enlevé tout ça.**

**- Quoi?**

**- Tout. Le refuge, notre maison, les gens…**

**- L'amour…**

**Il pleurait. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère pleurer. **

**- Frangin… je suis tellement désolée. J'aurai dû faire quelque chose. Elle était devant moi, elle appelait à l'aide, elle souffrait tellement…**

**- Tais-toi. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, je le sais. Auron me l'a dit. **

**- Auron…**

**- Tu lui dois une fière chandelle, il t'a sauvée, parce qu'encore une fois tu t'étais jetée face au danger sans réfléchir… **

**- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, parce que Nyaka était en train de mourir devant moi. Tu aurais fait la même chose…**

**- Oui, j'aurais fait la même chose. J'aimerai te dire que j'aurai fait beaucoup plus, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser seule, mais je lui faisais confiance.**

**- Tu sais, ce n'est la faute de personne. A part de ces crétins de Guados qui nous ont envoyé leurs bombes. Je ne crois pas que Nyaka aimerait que l'on pleure. **

**- Non, elle n'aimerait pas. Tu sais qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup?**

**- Oui, je crois… **

**- C'est elle qui m'a expliqué, le soir où…**

**- Oui je sais. **

**- Ce jour-là je l'ai détestée de t'avoir mis de telles idées dans ta tête de linotte!**

**- Hahaha! C'est bien de toi ça! **

**Je redevins grave.**

**- Tu en as parlé à papa?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non… C'est notre petit secret… **

**Je lui serrai la main.**

**- Merci beaucoup… Tu sais qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout?**

**- Non. Je ne savais jamais comment me tenir avec elle. Quand j'étais froid, elle me demandait toute la tendresse possible, et quand j'étais gentil elle se braquait. Ça me rendait fou…**

**- Elle avait tout compris, et jouait bien son jeu. Les rares fois où j'ai parlé avec elle, elle parlait de toi comme de l'amour de sa vie. Et elle n'avait pas tord…**

**- Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir tord… Mais merci de m'avoir dit ça. **

**Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais apaisée, comme si nous avions épongé la peine de l'autre. Il m'embrassa sur le front et je relevai la tête. Une vision d'horreur me frappa.**

**- Derrière toi!**

**Une sorte de dragon nous faisait face. Mais je sentais qu'il ne nous avait pas vu. Mon frère murmura le nom d'Effray, le dragon gardien de Bevelle. Ainsi Yuna était à Bevelle et ils nous attendaient. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir car les autres arrivèrent et nous nous débarrassâmes de la bête. Mon père nous approcha de Bevelle et nous atterrîmes au milieu d'un long couloir jonché de fleurs. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue, et c'est là que je vis Maître Seymour embrasser ma cousine Yuna, qui était devenue officiellement sa femme. Tidus cria. Yuna pointa son sceptre en direction de Seymour, Maître Kynoc nous menaça de son fusil. Le ricanement de Maître Seymour me fit tressaillir.**

**- Ainsi, Lady Yuna, c'est pour m'envoyer que vous avez pris le risque de m'épouser. Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais il faudra aussi envoyer vos amis. **

**Je vis Yuna désespérer. Elle fit tomber le sceptre. **

**- Tuez-les!**

**Tout se passa très vite. Auron renversa Kynoc à terre, Yuna sauta de la tour, secourue par Valefore. Nous fûmes jugés. Durant le procès, j'apprenais que tous les dirigeants de Yevon étaient des Errants, des morts qui n'avaient pas été envoyés. Spira était gouverné par la mort. Je savais bien que Yevon n'était qu'une mascarade, un paravent pour la folie des hommes. Mais je me tus, car mon arrêt était déjà assez difficile. Condamnée à mourir! Mourir au nom d'une cause qui n'existait pas… Ils ont ferré mes poignets, comme ceux des autres, puis nous ont poussés dans un long couloir. Nul ne disait mot, jusqu'à ce que le couloir se sépare en deux voies opposées. De manière brutale les gardes empoignèrent Yuna et lui bandèrent les yeux. Tidus cria, s'égosilla, mais fut bientôt maîtrisé par deux gardes. Lulu, Kimari et Auron eurent aussi les yeux bandés, puis on les emmena. Mais… pourquoi eux? Pourquoi m'enlevait-on mon Auron? Je n'eus pas le temps de me le demander, puisqu'on me prit tel un baluchon sur son dos avant de me jeter dans une sorte d'égout visqueux. Pouah! Les gardes s'en allèrent, croyant que nous ne sortirions jamais. C'était compter sans Tidus qui nous trouva un passage sous-marin. Après une dernière victoire sur le spectre d'Effray, j'aperçus de la lumière. Ainsi la vie était de l'autre côté. Mais avais-je vraiment envie de vivre, s'il n'était pas de l'autre côté?**


	9. Default Chapter

**Il était de l'autre côté, il courrait vers… la sortie. D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas pour moi, mais au moins il vivait, il avait survécu! Sa vision me donna encore la force de combattre Lord Seymour, qui s'interposait entre la sortie de Bevelle et nous. Le combat fut dur, en raison de ma grande fatigue, pourtant j'en garde presque un bon souvenir, car je sentais que je pouvais tout réussir par la force de ma volonté. Je pris enfin conscience de mon pouvoir, de mon instinct de survie. **

**Après une course effrénée, Kimari arrêta tout le monde dans la forêt de Macalania, où il proposa de dresser le camp. Auron lui conseilla d'aller planter les tentes près du lac, où nous aurions de l'eau. Nous marchâmes encore un peu, et finalement Yuna murmura d'une petite voix qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer tant ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Pris de pitié, Kimari la prit dans ses bras et nous arrivâmes enfin aux abords du lac Macalania. Je tombais à terre. J'étais exténuée, je n'avais pas dormi depuis 2 jours, les combats m'avaient épuisés. **

**- Hé Rikku, ne reste pas là, on va poser la tente!**

**Wakka. Et toujours aussi délicat. Je me levais péniblement et allais m'appuyer contre un arbre. **

**- Ça va?**

**Lulu me regardait avec des yeux inquiets. **

**- Hum… ça va. Je suis juste épuisée.**

**- Je le vois bien. Yuna non plus n'en peux plus, elle va aller se reposer un peu. Tu devrais l'accompagner. **

**- C'est gentil, mais j'ai envie d'être un peu seule. **

**- Comme tu le sens. C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué.**

**- Je vais aller me promener un peu. **

**Je me redressais et partis en direction du lac. J'avais vraiment besoin de ne penser à rien, et je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Je découvris une petite clairière et m'allongeai sur la mousse. Je m'endormis aussitôt et me réveillais deux heures après; la nuit était tombée. Je pris le chemin du retour, quand juste avant de sortir de la forêt je vis passer Auron. Je m'arrêtais, paralysée par sa présence. Il entendit un craquement et me regarda. Il me dévisagea longuement, puis continua son chemin. Je repris mes esprits rapidement et sortis.**

**- Non… Arrête! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça! Tu te prends pour qui? Tu ne me parles plus que pour me dire des méchanceté, puis tu me lances comme une bombe que tu as peur pour moi, et maintenant tu ne dis rien? Et moi je pense quoi de tout ça!**

**Il ne répondit pas, mais s'arrêta. **

**- Mais parle!**

**- Mais est-ce que tu peux comprendre que quand tu es là je ne sais plus ce que je dis!**

**Je restai interdite. Je croyais comprendre, mais tout me semblait compliqué.**

**- Comment, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**

**Il se retourna**

**- Tu ne comprends toujours pas?**

**- Ben…**

**Je levais la tête. Il me regardait, je sentais la détresse derrière ses lunettes noires.**

**- Je crois… C'est illogique, mais je crois que j'ai compris.**

**- C'est illogique, parce que depuis le début je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi. Rikku… Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que toi, et même si ce sentiment est merveilleux, il me dégoûte et me répugne quand les vingt ans qui nous séparent viennent me narguer. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je ne peux me résoudre à t'oublier. Je suis comme tiraillé par mon cœur et ma raison, comme un bête héros de roman face à un cruel dilemme. Et je ne sais plus comment faire…**

**Pour toute réponse, je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais. Je retrouvais enfin cette douceur, sa peau qui m'avait tant manquée. Il me serra dans ses bras, comme pour m'enfermer à l'intérieur de lui. Je ris, et lui murmurais qu'il me faisait mal. Il desserra son étreinte et me regarda l'air apaisé.**

**- Attends-moi Tidus! **

**Je consultais Auron du regard, il me poussa dans la forêt et me rejoignit. Nous pûmes juste échapper à Tidus et Yuna qui rentraient main dans la main. Nous retînmes notre souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus. **

**- Ils étaient si choux… murmurai-je attendrie.**

**Auron me tenait dans ses bras, serrée contre son torse. Il ne disait rien.**

**- Tu ne trouves pas?**

**- Oui, bien sûr. Mais c'est aussi affreux, parce qu'ils viennent de me rappeler que je n'ai pas droit à une telle relation.**

**- Comment ça?**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, et je ne peux pas t'expliquer. C'est mieux d'en rester là, crois-moi!**

**- Non, je ne veux pas. J'ai mis un an à essayer de t'oublier, j'ai cru y arriver. Je me suis cachée ton absence en me distrayant de petites histoires sans importance. Et maintenant que nous sommes enfin réunis il faudrait que je t'oublie ? Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être simple pour une fois ?**

**- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'y répondrai pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. **

**Cette fois, je ne sus quoi répondre. Enfin si, j'aurai pu ergoter, crier, me révolter contre son silence. Mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas me le ramener, alors je le regardais repartir en direction du camp. Curieusement, je ne pris pas cet abandon avec beaucoup de gravité. Je savais que tout n'avait pas été dit, et que mon prénom serait encore associé au sien…**

**Le lendemain nous partîmes tôt, car le Mont Gagazet nous attendait. Après avoir traversé la Plaine Félicité, nous nous hasardâmes sur un petit chemin escarpé avant de rencontrer les Ronso, peuple de Kimari. Ils nous proposèrent un moment de répit, car les Guados nous avaient encore envoyé une de leur stupides machines, et parce que la route du Mont Gagazet s'annonçait difficile. Et ils avaient raison. Je croyais n'avoir jamais autant souffert physiquement de ma vie. Les monstres se montraient coriaces, et le froid me glaçait les membres. Native de mon petit désert, je n'avais jamais vraiment connu le froid, mais cette première expérience en fut révélatrice. Auron me prêta son manteau pour la dernière partie ; une tempête de neige s'était levée. Après deux jours nous atteignîmes le sommet du Mont, mais Lord Seymour nous y attendait… Horrifiée par son aveu de vouloir devenir le nouveau Sin, je me précipitais sur lui, mais me rendais vite compte que ce combat était mieux adapté à de bonnes épées et que je faisais mieux de disperser mes potions Al-Bedh… Après un dur et long combat, Lord Seymour capitula enfin, mais je savais que nous le reverrions…**

**Après un dernier combat contre le gardien du Sanctuaire, les Ruines de Zanarkand se déroulèrent enfin sous nos pieds. Cette image de calme me réconforta suite à toutes les épreuves endurées, mais je sentais aussi que la fin se rapprochait, et que je n'avais pas trouvé de solution pour sauver Yuna, comme je l'avais promis à Tidus… Je regardais Auron. Je sus qu'il m'avait comprise, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Il avait promis de ramener Yuna à Sin, il le ferait. Sa droiture d'esprit était sa force et sa faiblesse. Mais au moins, il me comprenait… Le voyage continua, silencieux, jusqu'en bas de la montagne. La nuit tombait peu à peu, alors Yuna proposa de dresser ici le camp. **

**- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous sommes tous ensemble…**

**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Wakka.**

**- J'ai peur de Lady Yunalesca. J'ai peur d'échouer devant elle…**

**- Voyons Yuna, la réconforta Tidus, tu as été parfaite jusqu'ici. Alors tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de continuer comme tu as fait jusqu'à présent ! Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je vais aller faire du feu. **

**Nous nous assîmes tous en rond autour du feu, et la plus longue nuit de notre vie commença. On se dit tout. Tout le monde à tour de rôle raconta son histoire, mais ses souvenirs sont encore trop vivants dans ma mémoire, trop attachés à toutes ces personnes pour que je puisse les raconter. Je dois cependant vous dire que Auron ne parla quasiment pas. Il ne raconta que ce que l'on savait déjà, mais se garda bien de donner des détails. Il se garda aussi de croiser mon regard, mais je sais qu'il ne perdit pas un mot de ce que je racontais. Je taisais bien sûr notre histoire, mais je sais qu'il comprit chacun de mes silences… Nous nous résolûmes à nous coucher quand le feu s'éteignit, nous plongeant dans le noir total. A tâtons je cherchais une couverture et m'y emmitouflais. Mais j'avais encore froid, et ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. C'est pour ça que j'entendis quelqu'un se lever, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je reconnus la lourde démarche d'Auron, et sans bouger je le regardai partir en direction de la montagne. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allais-je le suivre ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie, simplement. Il fallait arrêter de me poser des questions, j'avais envie d'être avec lui. Et même s'il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec moi, moi je ne pouvais pas être sans lui. Il fallait un compromis. Et mon compromis à moi était de le suivre discrètement, sans me faire remarquer. Plus agile que lui, mes pas se perdaient dans le silence glacial et il ne me remarqua pas. Il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le chemin, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Je me cachais derrière un rocher. Je ne le voyais pas, mais j'entendais sa respiration. Je goûtais avec exaltation chacun de ses souffles qui rejoignaient l'air. **


	10. Default Chapter

Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, tu sais…

Oops… Je me sentais vraiment, vraiment bête. Toute penaude, je sortis de ma cachette et me présentai à son regard. Il semblait amusé.

Tu m'as entendue ?

Non. Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume. Mais j'ai senti ta présence. Rien ne me le prouvait, mais je savais que tu étais là. C'était bizarre…

Peut-être…

Je grelottais.

Viens, me murmura-t-il. Même s'il ne doit rien y avoir entre nous, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir de froid.

Il m'ouvrit son grand manteau rouge et je m'y blottis.

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demandais-je.

Non. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que nous avons dit ce soir.

Tu n'as presque rien dit.

Presque. Et ça vous suffit.

Moi ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Parle-moi un peu de toi…

Rikku…

Tu sais, avant de penser à une relation avec toi, j'ai eu envie de te connaître. Je sais que nous n'en avons pas vraiment eu le temps, mais je crois que nous pourrions sérieusement être amis. Si tu as besoin de te confier, tu sais que je suis là. Je ne veux pas t'y obliger. J'ai juste senti que tu taisais beaucoup de choses ce soir, et je ne pense pas que c'est bien de tout garder pour soi.

Tu as raison, mais je ne savais pas si tu avais envie de m'entendre…

T'es bête. Tu sais bien ce que tout en toi m'intéresse.

Un long silence suivit. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de parler, mais je ne voulais pas le forcer.

Que veux-tu savoir ?

Pourquoi es-tu entré chez les moines, à dix ans ?

J'ai eu une enfance très heureuse. Mes parents étaient des riches bourgeois de la cité de Luca, ils m'avaient donné la meilleure éducation possible. Je savais que mon père désirait que je devins moine, et c'est pour ça que j'entrais au monastère sans trop me poser de questions, parce que je pensais que c'était le mieux pour moi. Et puis les années ont passés. Je suis resté 13 ans au monastère avant d'être retiré de mes fonctions pour avoir refusé d'épouser la fille d'un prêtre.

Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? Elle ne te plaisait pas ?

A vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Je crois même ne l'avoir jamais regardée. Simplement, à 20 ans, j'étais bête. Toute ma vie j'avais lu des livre religieux, et m'étais tenu à la pratique de cette religion. J'avais lu quelque part que les moines mariés accomplissait une sorte de tromperie face à leur dieu, même si cette pratique est permise par les dirigeants actuels. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas me conduire en hérétique, et j'ai refusé le mariage. Ironie du sort, j'ai renié ma foi par la suite… Mais ça c'était après avoir connu Braska.

Un silence.

Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

Parce que tu ne dis rien…

Je n'ai envie de ne rien dire, je veux juste t'écouter. Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

J'ai quitté le sanctuaire, et j'ai erré. Pour gagner ma vie j'ai enseigné la lecture aux enfants dans une petite école de Luca. De ma vie privée, rien à dire. Je n'avais ni l'expérience ni l'envie de connaître les femmes. C'est un après-midi après la classe que Braska vint me chercher. Il me dit qu'il avait entendu parler de moi, et qu'il estimait beaucoup mon courage. Il me demanda d'être son gardien, car pour son pèlerinage, disait-t-il, il aurait besoin de gens comme moi. Comme je n'avais pas d'autre horizon, je le suivais. Nous devînmes rapidement amis. Il possédait une culture et une sensibilité extraordinaire. C'est vraiment le meilleur homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Comme le début du voyage approchait, il nous fallait trouver un autre gardien. Non que Braska n'avait pas d'amis, mais il ne voulait pas leur infliger un tel voyage. Il savait que je serai capable, mais ses connaissances se montraient trop attachées à leurs terres. C'est à ce moment que nous entendîmes parler de cet homme qui se disait d' « une autre époque » et qui avait été enfermé. Nous allâmes le chercher, tu sais que c'est Jecht, le père de Tidus. Il accepta de nous suivre, et le voyage commença. Je te passe les détails. Ce fut très bizarre. Il y avait des moments où nous nous amusions, et d'autres où je me sentais vraiment à part, sans pouvoir savoir pourquoi ni comment changer la situation. Nous avions pourtant une grande complicité. Je m'entendais très bien avec Braska, et avec Jecht… Il m'énervait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver sympathique. Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui me présenta au monde des femmes… Oui, le pèlerinage fut un peu dissolu pour Jecht et moi… Mais même si je goûtais les meilleures peaux, aucun cœur ne me retient. Sans doutes parce que je ne parvenais pas à oublier qu'à la fin de ce voyage Braska nous quitterait. J'étais d'ailleurs décidé à le suivre, mais quand Jecht s'interposa, je n'eus pas le courage d'insister. J'ai soudain eu peur de la mort. Mais je ne savais pas que regarder mourir ses amis était la pire mort. Je décidais de tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Jecht, c'est à dire m'occuper de son fils. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant dix ans. Voilà, maintenant je continue de tenir ma promesse… Et puis, il y a un an, je t'ai trouvée. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai remis beaucoup de choses en question. Tu étais la première femme que je désirais depuis très longtemps, parce que j'avais mis comme entre parenthèse ma vie amoureuse. Et quand tu es partie, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment été con de te laisser t'échapper. Rikku, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps, je voulais que tu le saches.

C'est vraiment gentil. Toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Peut-être parce que tu es le premier, peut-être aussi pour autre chose… Mais je ne sais pas quoi…

Mieux vaut ne pas te poser de questions. Tu sais, les relations évoluent, mais il faut les laisser évoluer toutes seules.

D'accord.

Je baillais.

Tu es fatiguée ?

Oui.

C'est normal. Le jour se lève…

En effet, le soleil pointait son bout de nez à l'horizon, la brume matinale s'élevait des ruines de Zanarkand pour monter au ciel. L'atmosphère était féerique. Je m'appuyais sur son épaule et murmurais :

Parle-moi de Zanarkand… Il y a 1000 ans…

Pourquoi ?

Je trouve que cette brume porte toute l'histoire de Zanarkand… et je veux savoir comment elle était quand tu y vivais…

Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire… Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai eu peur. Parce que je suis arrivé la nuit, que tout était allumé et que je me sentais vraiment petit, minuscule, microscopique. En plus, je devais me débrouiller tout seul pour me trouver une chambre d'hôtel alors que je ne savais vraiment pas où aller. Je te passes les détails, mais ce n'est qu'après avoir retrouvé la mère de Tidus que j'ai pu regarder et apprécier la ville. En réalité c'était une ville magnifique. Un joyau de modernité et d'esthétique. Ce que je préférais, c'était de me poser sur le toits de la maison, et là je regardais les immeubles. Et un jour j'ai compris qu'ils étaient construits de lumières ! Enfin, on avait vraiment l'impression que les lumières dessinaient sur l'écran de la nuit des murs, des portes, des fenêtres…

Très poétique !

Ouais, j'avais surtout beaucoup de temps à perdre pour penser à des conneries pareilles !

Je ne le pense pas. C'est une pensée qui t'es venue à un certain moment. Et moi j'aimerai bien voir une ville formée de lumières !

Je t'emmènerai, une fois… Mais pour l'instant viens près de moi.

Je m'endormis dans ses bras. Il veilla encore un moment, puis m'allongea à ses côtés avant de fermer les yeux.


	11. Default Chapter

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en frissonnant, même si Auron m'avait laissé son manteau en guise de couverture. Mais lui n'était pas là, il marchait un peu plus loin. D'une petite voix je l'appelais :

Auron… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me ballade. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Quelle heure est-il ?

Quelque chose comme midi. Je crois qu'on devrait aller chercher les autres.

Hum hum… C'est une bonne idée, mais pour ça il faudrait que je me lève… Et je n'en suis pas capable !

Pas capable ? Tu vas voir si tu n'est pas capable !

Avec douceur mais fermement, il me prit dans ses bras et commença à danser. Je riais tellement que nous basculâmes par terre, comme des gosses. Enfin, je n'étais pas très loin de la gosse… Lui aussi riait, et je crois que c'est ce qui me fit le plus plaisir. Parce que pour une fois son rire était spontané, il riait parce qu'il était bien, et pas seulement parce qu'il devait rire. Et ça me faisait plaisir de savoir que c'était avec moi…

Nous redescendîmes au campement. Kimari était déjà réveillé, mais ne posa pas de questions en nous voyant arriver les deux ensemble. Les autres se réveillaient en baillant. Nous prîmes une tasse de café avant de partir en direction du temple de Zanarkand. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous fûmes pris au dépourvu par les souvenirs des Invokeurs morts qui hantaient les lieux. L'atmosphère était lugubre, je n'aimais pas du tout. En fait je n'aime pas les fantômes, que ce soit dit une bonne fois pour toute. Pourtant, je ne pus éprouver autre chose que de la tendresse quand apparurent des images du pèlerinage de Braska, Jecht, et Auron. Bien que je susses que ces images étaient dures pour lui, et que j'aurai voulu le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne pus que lui serrer discrètement la main avant d'entrer dans la salle où se tenait Yunalesca. Elle nous accueillit presque maternellement, et je sentais ce ton très mal-venu alors qu'elle demandait à Yuna qui allait se sacrifier en échange de l'ultime chimère… Cependant, sa voix devint bien plus menaçante quand Yuna lui annonça qu'elle ne comptait pas invoquer l'ultime chimère, mais la détruire, ce qui impliquait un combat contre Yunalesca. Même si cette dernière se savait plus puissante que nous, je sentis qu'elle était réfractaire à tout affrontement, peut-être par la peur de notre équipe unie. C'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur Auron.

Encore toi… La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ?

Tais-toi, Yunalesca…

Oui, je vais me taire, mais peut-être seras-tu intéressé par ça…

Devant nos yeux apparut Auron, à 25 ans. Je rencontrais son regard et lisais la haine dans ses yeux. Il provoquait Yunalesca en duel, pour venger Braska et Jecht. Yunalesca déclencha une attaque magique, et Auron fut projeté au sol.

Arrête, Yunalesca… murmura fermement Auron. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la vengeance.

Je t'en prie, je t'attends !

Le combat s'engagea rapidement, presque mécaniquement. Les coups de Yunalesca étaient puissants, mais nous gardions la tête du combat. Auron m'avait donné sa rage, je déchiquetais Yunalesca avec mes griffes, avant qu'Auron ne plante définitivement son épée dans la poitrine de la Priante. Elle tomba à terre, la peur dans le regard. Nous, on sentait qu'on avait brisé le cycle normal des choses, et que tout reposait sur nous maintenant. Dans un silence presque religieux, nous retournâmes au vaisseau. Après une nuit de repos nous retrouvâmes mon père pour une réunion. Nous allions vaincre Sin, voilà ce qui a été décidé ce jour-là. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une nouveauté… Je savais que le but du pèlerinage était de sauver Spira par la destruction de Sin, je savais que Yuna le voulait, je savais que tout le monde le voulait. Pourtant quand je sortis du cockpit, un mal de tête m'accabla, et je dus sortir sur le pont. De l'air. Ainsi le voyage arrivait à destination finale. Dans quelques jours, nous aurions changé le monde, et de façon irréversible. Est-ce que cela était bien, était juste ? Moi qui n'avais jamais cru en Yevon, je me sentais coupable d'enlever au peuple cette croyance. Car une fois Sin détruit, il faudrait dénoncer toute la machination hypocrite des maîtres Yevonistes… Et je me sentais incapable de dépouiller les hommes de ce repère, aussi malsain soit-il, il ne leur ferait plus de mal. Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées.

Je t'ai vue partir en chancelant, j'avais peur que tu aies un malaise…

Sans réfléchir, je m'abritais dans les bras d'Auron, comme s'il pouvait me protéger de mon sentiment d'impuissance face à l'inéluctable. Il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, comme à son habitude, et je sais qu'il a souri.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma puce ?

J'ai peur… Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vraiment peur.

Peur de quoi ?

Peur de tout. Peur de mourir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut, peur de décevoir… Peur de l'inconnu, peur du changement… Peur de te perdre…

Il ne dit rien, et me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Rikku… il ne faut pas que tu penses comme ça. Nous allons réussir, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais eu plus confiance en notre équipe, puisque chacun de nous porte une fissure, quelque chose qui lui permet de trouver la haine au moment où il le faut… Je sais que cela peut te sembler irréel, de croire que tu peux changer le monde, toi. Mais tu en es capable au même titre que les autres, et ça je le sais. Ne perds pas confiance maintenant.

Non, je ne perds pas confiance en moi. Mais je n'ai plus confiance en l'avenir. En notre avenir.

Notre avenir… Crois-tu vraiment qu'il en ait un ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire…

Pour l'instant je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je ne veux rien dire.

Je sentais que sa réponse sonnait horriblement faux, mais je ne savais pas quelle réponse j'aurai voulue. C'est pour ça que je ne relevais pas, et surtout que je ne demandais pas d'explication. Je me libérais de son étreinte et m'appuyais à la rambarde, sans rien ajouter. Je vis Kimari sortir et jeter un regard accusateur à Auron. Je ne compris pas, mais retournai à mes pensées. C'est alors que j'entendis murmurer :

Rikku… regarde…

* * *

Dslée pour la mise en page... n'arrive pas à mettre les tirets... Mille plates excuses... 


	12. Default Chapter

Je tournais la tête. Sin. Sin était devant nous. Le combat s'annonçait rude. En quelques minutes nous fûmes rejoint par Tidus, Yuna, Wakka et Lulu, et le combat s'engagea. Je n'ai pas de détails précis. Je me rappelle juste que ce fut long et fatiguant. Et qu'une fois que Sin eut rendu son dernier souffle, je fus projetée à terre alors que le vaisseau était happé à l'intérieur de Sin. Je fermais les yeux…

Je me réveillais en terre inhospitalière, un marécage brumeux et froid. En silence nous poursuivîmes notre route. Ce n'était pas que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, mais nous avions trop à dire… J'aurai aimé dire à tout le monde combien je les aimais, même si je ne les connaissais pas depuis bien longtemps. J'aurai aimé leur dire que tout allait bien se passer, que nous rentrerions tous ensemble, le drapeau de notre victoire planant au-dessus de nous. Cette pensée me redonna courage, et je marchais d'un pas assuré, jusqu'à un petit ponton égaré au milieu de la plaine. C'est là qu'une mauvaise surprise nous attendait… Lord Seymour, qui ne possédait presque plus aucun trait humain, nous barra une dernière fois le passage. Je dis une dernière fois, parce qu'en nous provoquant Seymour avait signé son arrêt. Sa cause était désespérée, il le savait, mais il voulait essayer. Il voulait essayer de nous arrêter jusqu'à bout, parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Sa détermination m'avait toujours fascinée, et me fascine encore aujourd'hui, même si au fond je sais que ce n'est qu'une pauvre crapule.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les labyrinthes de Sin, jusqu'à arriver devant une tour monumentale. C'est Auron qui prit la parole en premier :

Yuna, la fin est proche. Passée cette tour, il nous sera impossible de revenir en arrière.

Je le sais. Reposons nous encore cette nuit. Les divers combats nous ont épuisés, et je ne peux pas risquer de perdre.

Oui, reposons-nous cette dernière nuit…

Nous disposâmes les couvertures en cercle, et Kimari sortit du pain de sa besace. Auron nous prêta sa gourde pour l'eau. Nous discutâmes peu cette nuit, et nos paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Nous nous étions tout dit à Zanarkand, et ce qu'il restait était trop profond pour le dire ouvertement. Pourtant je sais que tout le monde a compris, puisque nous pensions tous la même chose. Finalement, Yuna éteignit le feu, et tout le monde se coucha. Je m'allongeais avec précaution sur le tapis qui me servait de lit. La dernière nuit… C'est ce que Yuna avait pensé, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. La dernière nuit avant que tout ne finisse ; ou que tout ne commence. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, alors je restais couchée. Mais je dois avouer que je ne fus pas étonnée de sentir ses deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et de l'entendre me murmurer à l'oreille :

Viens, je dois te parler.

Je me levai en silence. Je le vis monter sur une plate-forme et disparaître derrière un mur. Je le rejoignis le plus rapidement que je pus, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres.

Rikku… Ce que je dois te dire n'est vraiment pas facile, et surtout parce que j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Mais saches que si je te l'ai caché c'est pour toi, parce que je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

Je ne l'aidais pas. Je ne disais rien. J'attendais la suite.

Rikku… Je suis… enfin je ne suis pas… Mon corps…

Je fermais les yeux, posais un doigt sur mes lèvres et murmurai :

Tais-toi…

Quoi ?

Je sais.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Il avait peur. Oui je savais. Et je ne voulais pas en parler. Mais il continua :

Non, ce n'est justement pas le moment de me taire. Parce que même si tu sais, il faut regarder cette vérité en face, et comprendre…

Il se tut, car une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Oui, je venais de me rendre compte que cet homme que j'avais choisi était mort dix ans auparavant, qu'il errait sur les terres de Spira pour remplir la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses deux meilleurs amis, et que demain il les retrouverait dans l'Au-delà. Et que demain je le perdais…

Non je ne veux pas !

Je me précipitais dans ses bras et il me serra très fort. Je l'embrassais, puis glissais mes lèvres vers ses oreilles :

Viens avec moi…

Comment ça ? Où ?

On rebrousse chemin, on rentre à Spira. On laisse les autres dégommer le grand méchant en haut de sa tour. Même si c'est une trahison, les autres ne diront rien. Et Yuna aura compris. On se cache pendant deux ans, le temps que l'histoire ne se tasse et que j'ai atteint ma majorité. Et après on se marie et on sera très heureux !

Mais tu es complètement folle ! Je suis un Errant, ça veut dire que je suis mort. Tu entends ? Mort ! Tu as envie de vivre avec un mort ? Tu crois que c'est une vie pour toi ?

J'ai envie de vivre avec toi, c'est tout. Je sais que je serai heureuse, et je me fous de ce que tu es, ou ce que tu n'es pas…

Je lui avais cloué le bec, et moi je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de dire. Mais, comme il ne disait rien et semblait réfléchir, ça voulait dire qu'il avait envie de me suivre. Oh, comme le reflet du bonheur est beau…

Rikku, c'est beau. Mais c'est impossible. Je suis mort, et c'est demain que mon errance finit. Je veux que tu ne saches que je donnerai ma vie pour avoir une seconde chance avec toi, mais je n'en ai même pas, de vie ! Ma propre vie ne m'appartient plus ; autant dire que je ne m'appartiens plus… Je suis passé, et essayer de lutter contre donnerait raison à tous ses hommes que j'ai combattu durant mon errance.

Comme Lord Seymour ?

Exactement. Il disait que seule la mort pouvait gouverner Spira, et je me suis toujours évertué à lui donner tord. Accepter de vivre mort aujourd'hui signifierait abandonner ces idéaux qui m'ont permis de vivre pendant dix ans…

Mais si tu abandonnes tes idéaux… Il te reste moi ! Je reste, moi !

C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas revenir sur la décision que j'ai prise il y a dix ans. Rikku, il faut arrêter de rêver. J'ai 20 ans de plus que toi, tu es encore tellement jeune… Je ne peux plus prendre la responsabilité de te voler ta vie, ta jeunesse. Tu as le droit de vivre une vie épanouie, à côté de quelqu'un qui t'aime et que tu aimes, d'avoir une vraie famille, des enfants… Rikku, nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. C'est arrivé, et je ne le regrette pas, mais nous deux n'aurait jamais dû existé. C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas partir avec toi.

Je te comprends. En fait notre rencontre est une erreur du destin…

Ou une jolie surprise du hasard…

Il sourit, moi aussi, mais ce n'était que pour pleurer de plus belle. Il s'assit et me prit dans ses bras. Il me caressa les cheveux, et je me calmais un peu. Je lui soufflais :

Je te garde avec moi…

Je t'emmène avec moi…

La naïveté de nos propos me convint de leur sincérité, leur stupidité de l'impossible de notre relation. Pourtant nous partîmes d'un grand éclat de rire, sûrement pour décompresser.

En fait, c'est notre dernière nuit ?

La mienne en tous cas. Et je veux juste être avec toi.

Je ne pensais pas partir.

Je le sais. J'aimerai juste te demander quelque chose.

Bien sûr !

Comment as-tu su ?

Le jour où nous avons tué Yunalesca. C'est elle, non ? Elle t'a tué quand tu as voulu venger Jecht et Braska ?

C'est ça.

Tu as semblé si soulagé quand tu lui as donné le coup de grâce, et j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire par « un jour, la souffrance est tout ce qu'il reste ». Et aujourd'hui je le comprends encore mieux…

Tu souffres ?

Tu sais, le soir du concert, je me suis dit que j'aimerai rencontrer quelqu'un pour qui je pourrai me perdre autant que dans la chanson « Ne me laisse jamais seul ». J'ignorais que cette personne se trouvait à mes côtés et que l'on pouvait souffrir bien plus que la chanson ne le supposait, puisque je ne peux pas mettre de mots sur ma souffrance…

Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Ne t'en fais pas, si je souffres, c'est parce que je l'ai choisi. Ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer.

Non, tu as le droit de garder ça pour toi. Mais j'ai encore une dernière faveur à te demander.

Tout ce que tu voudras.

Demain… Quand je partirai, je ne veux pas que tu pleures, que tu cries, ni même que tu parles. Au pire des cas ne me regarde pas. Mais si je vois que tu es malheureuse, je ne pourrais jamais partir tranquille dans l'Au-delà.

Comment… comment tu peux me demander ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai te laisser partir sans rien faire ? Même si c'est une cause perdue, je veux pouvoir pleurer, pour espérer te retenir.

C'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Mais je ne serai pas sauvé de la mort une seconde fois. Je deviendrai un monstre, et je ne serai même pas capable de te reconnaître si je te rencontrais…

Tu es égoïste, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne pleurerai pas, tu partiras soulagé et moi… il me restera une vie pour essayer de t'oublier.

Arrête Rikku ! Il avait haussé la voix. C'est ridicule ! Comment peux-tu dire des conneries pareilles ? Tu es encore jeune, tu as toute une vie pour être heureuse ! Dans quelques temps tu m'auras oublié !

Arrête-toi ! Tu me fais encore plus mal ! Je criais. Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment tu peux savoir ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux connaître ? Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi j'essaie de te l'expliquer, tu es vraiment trop bête !

Mais c'est toi qui est bête ! Regarde-toi un peu… Tu te vois pleurer sur moi pour le restant de tes jours ?

Je préfère ne pas me voir…

Le silence tomba. Nous ne savions plus quoi dire, comme si nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Comme si nous ne pouvions plus rien dire. Nous restâmes un long moment, face à face, à nous toiser du regard. Enfin, j'essayais de percer ses maudites lunettes. Mais je sentais son agressivité, alors je pense qu'il ne me regardait pas tendrement. Il baissa quand même la tête et soupira.

Rikku, c'est ridicule. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi ce soir. Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit… Maintenant, si tu veux rester, ça me ferait plaisir. Mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, et même je crois que le mieux c'est que tu partes, maintenant. Enfin, que tu retournes à Spira. J'ai peur que ça se passe mal…

Moi aussi, mais je ne pars pas. Je ne te quitte pas.

Rikku…

Il me prit la main, et nous marchâmes un moment les deux. Rien que pour être ensemble, une dernière fois. Puis nous nous couchâmes, car le combat du lendemain serait rude. Nous passâmes notre dernière nuit enlacés, dans une quiétude que je ne comprends toujours pas…

* * *

Tjrs ce prob de tirets... dslée 


	13. Default Chapter

Les cris inquiets des autres nous réveillèrent.

Ils doivent penser que nous sommes partis, murmurais-je en me levant.

Ils n'auraient pas tord, nous n'avons pas été loin de partir…

C'est vrai. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

Oui, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu sais, nous deux ça ne pouvait pas continuer de toutes façons. Ça se serait terminé un jour ou l'autre…

Oui, mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Moi aussi, crois-moi.

Je ris.

Auron! Rikku!

Il me regarda en remettant ses lunettes. J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à se cacher, ou qu'il voulait me dire qu'il était presque déjà parti. Puis, il me prit la main.

Je crois qu'il faut rentrer.

Oui…

Il m'embrassa. Une dernière fois.

Il me lâcha la main juste avant de paraître devant les autres.

Où étiez-vous? Demanda Yuna d'un air inquiet.

Je me suis réveillé tôt, alors j'ai voulu marcher un peu, répondis-je. Et j'ai trouvé Auron qui avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, comme d'habitude…

Ah bon? Tu es insomniaque? Plaisanta Wakka.

On peut dire ça…

Ah ce Wakka, si j'avais pu le tuer… La vérité c'était que Auron ne dormait presque plus, c'est à dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil pour se régénérer. Sa dernière nuit, il l'avait passée à me regarder dormir.

Nous tournâmes nos regards vers la tour, et dans un silence religieux, nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle. Après une longue ascension, Jecht se tint devant nous. Le père de Tidus. Sin. Je ne sais pas. Tidus et lui se parlèrent. Je sentais que chacun des deux auraient voulu que ça se passe autrement, je sentais tant de non-dits… Mais je ne suis pas là pour juger la relation de Tidus avec son père. De toutes façons, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Jecht ressentais Sin trop profondément au fond de lui pour pouvoir ressentir des sentiments totalement humains. Le détruire, une bonne foi pour toute. Malgré toute l'affection que je portais à Tidus, ce fut sans remords que je me précipitais sur Jecht, en souvenir de tous les maux dont il nous avait affligés. Pour moi, pour mon frère, pour Nyaka… Pour Braska, pour Yuna… Pour toi, Auron…

Le dernier souffle de Jecht me déchira les tympans, comme le cœur. Je me sentais comme libérée, et c'est de cette libération que je puisais la force pour les derniers combats, à savoir les chimères, et Yu Yevon. Une fois le dernier coup porté, la terre se mit à trembler. Nous fûmes projeté au sol, et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passa. Je me réveillais en même temps que les autres. Yuna nous regardait tous avec soulagement. C'était fini. Nous avions gagné. « Merci… » murmura-t-elle.

J'entendis des pas lourds derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas. Je regardais droit devant moi, surtout ne pas croiser son regard… Il me dépassa, sans rien me dire. Dans un silence entendu, Yuna commença la cérémonie d'accompagnement. Je regardais toujours devant moi, quand je sentis mon corps se décomposer, comme si je me déchirais. Je retins un cri, et tournais la tête en direction d'Auron. Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le pire… La douleur de sentir mon corps s'écarteler, ou celle de le voir se détacher en de minuscules furolucioles… Auron… Auron… Je voulus crier, mais me l'interdis. Assez égoïstement, la suite n'eut pas tellement d'importance pour moi. Même si après Auron, c'est Tidus qui rejoignit l'Au-delà, car il n'était que le rêve des priants… Je vis ma cousine, je vis sa peine… Mais je la comprenais trop bien pour pouvoir être affectée de son malheur.

Nous retournâmes sur Spira. Nous fûmes acclamés à Bevelle, à Luca, à Besaid, partout… Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque tu n'étais pas là… Je serais ingrate de dire que ce ne fut pas agréable, mais tout cela me semblait si futile. Après ce que j'ai appelé la « campagne de promotion », Yuna m'a proposé de rester avec elle à Besaid, en tous cas dans un premier temps. J'acceptais avec plaisir. Je pensais que la quiétude et la joie de vivre du village de Besaid allait m'aider à relativiser la perte d'Auron. Cependant, dès le premier matin je fus confrontée à son absence. J'avais passé une nuit paisible, dans la grande hutte des bannisseurs. Je me levais pourtant la première, vers 6h30 du matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore dans le ciel, mais il faisait déjà jour. Un léger vent balayait la place du village. Je marchais, pieds nus sur la pierre. Je me sentais mal, je ne savais plus où aller. Puis j'entendis le croassement d'un corbeau. Ce cri me perça le cœur, comme si je revivais la même douleur de quelques semaines auparavant. Je retournais dans la tente en chancelant, me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour manger un gâteau sec. Sa confection pâteuse me resta en travers de la gorge, et un sale goût avait prit possession de mon palais. A l'image de ce matin-là, plus rien n'eut de saveur dans ma vie, et je gardais au fond de moi cette même douleur, toujours aussi vivace dans mon cœur. Je ne me morfondais pas, bien au contraire. Je voyais le maximum de monde, je m'amusais, j'étais joyeuse… Mais ce n'était que pour mieux me cacher que je n'avais pas oublié Auron.


	14. Default Chapter

2 ans passèrent à Besaid. Je venais d'avoir 18 ans, je sentais que je devais faire quelque chose de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je quittais ma cousine et rentrais chez mon père, après la reconstruction du refuge. Il m'accueillit à bras ouverts, me proposant même de repartir sur le champs pour une mission spéciale de recherches, pour laquelle je serai largement rémunérée par le service des fouilles. Il s'agissait d'aller inspecter la ville sous-marine, dans le fleuve du Sélénos. Cette idée me séduit, et en plus ne demanderait pas beaucoup d'efforts. Après, je verrai.

Je rejoignis le camp deux jours plus tard. On me donna une combinaison, des bombes à oxygènes, une lampe de poche, et je partis. Pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une petite mission de reconnaissance à deux. Mon partenaire était déjà sous les flots. Nous fîmes le tour des ruines, répertoriant les zones à inspecter en priorité. Nous remontâmes deux heures plus tard. Je déboutonnais ma combinaison, puis relevait le tête sur mon partenaire qui enlevait son masque. Je reconnus la chevelure dorée. Gippel.

Rikku ! Eh, comment ça va ?

Bien. Et toi ?

Bah bien. Eh, je savais pas que tu bossais dans le coin !

Moi non plus. Enfin, je veux dire… Je ne savais pas que tu bossais aussi ici.

J'avais compris. Ben pour une coïncidence, c'est une coïncidence !

En effet ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Moi aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? J'ai appris que tu faisais partie des gardiens de Lady Yuna, il y a deux ans.

En effet. Mais c'est une longue histoire…

Rikku… ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de t'inviter à dîner. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr…

Gippel avait une drôle conception de l'honneur. Nous sortions ensemble deux jours après. Si je l'avais accepté, c'est que j'avais beaucoup aimé Gippel par le passé, et parce que c'était le seul qui avait provoqué ce choc à l'intérieur de mon corps quand je l'avais vu. Et je dois dire qu'avec lui, tout était facile. Bien plus facile qu'il y a trois ans, bien plus facile qu'avec Auron. Il semblait avoir compris pourquoi j'étais partie trois ans auparavant. Il faisait plein d'efforts pour me redonner le sourire, et je n'étais plus aussi susceptible. Nous formions un couple basé sur l'entente et le respect mutuel, ravissant la plupart de nos amis. Nous sortions ensemble depuis trois ans. J'avais rejoint activement le groupe de recherche, Gippel s'occupait de la conceptualisation de machines. Nous avions une vie simple, et l'illusion du bonheur était parfaite. Un soir, il m'invita à manger au restaurant, à Luca. Une fois que nous fûmes assis à notre table, il commanda un bon vin, me présenta la carte en me disant que ce soir, je ne devais pas regarder la colonne de prix. Je riais, même si je commençais à sérieusement avoir peur. En effet, dès que le serveur eut prit la commande, il me déclara :

Rikku, je sais que cette soirée doit te sembler bizarre… Mais voilà, ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, maintenant.

A quoi ?

Rikku… Nous n'avons pas eu une histoire facile. J'ai été exécrable au début, nous nous sommes quittés un peu douloureusement. Pourtant, quand je t'ai revue, il y a trois ans, je n'ai vraiment pas retrouvé l'amertume que j'avais cultivée pendant toutes ces années. A dire vrai, je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde que nous ne pourrions pas reprendre notre histoire. Et ces trois dernières années ont été les meilleures de toute ma vie.

Merci… Pour moi aussi elles ont été parfaites…

Bon, je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas, mais j'ai sérieusement commencé à réfléchir depuis un an. Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu étais la femme avec qui j'avais envie d'envisager ma vie…

Je rougis. J'étais si heureuse et en même temps si mal à l'aise…

Rikku… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Aïe ! Il fallait que je réponde. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'écouter ?

Oui !

Tu dis oui ?

Bien sûr…

Ben ça alors ! Champagne ! Je vais me marier !

Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Je ris. Ainsi, j'allais me marier… En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Je n'y croyais toujours pas que j'aie pu dire oui. J'avais toujours cru que je ne pourrai rien envisager de sérieux après Auron… Je mis un moment avant de revenir sur terre, et il était déjà en train d'organiser la fête :

Ainsi, je me disais que l'on pourrait faire ça dans trois mois ? Ça sera juste avant l'été, c'est parfait ! Et comme ça ma mère ne se plaindra pas du froid. D'ailleurs il faudra éviter de mettre ma mère à côté de ta cousine, tu sais comme elle peut être piquante par rapport à ses origines yevonistes…

Ça me tournait à la tête. Je le laissais parler pendant deux jours, puis lui avouais que, même si je voulais me marier avec lui, il fallait que je me retrouve seule pour réfléchir à la situation.

Mais… tu ne peux pas réfléchir là ?

Non. Je dois régler des choses qui ne te concernent pas.

Oh… C'est vrai que je préfère que tu les aies réglée avant !

Je l'embrassais, puis préparais mon départ pour Besaid. Une semaine plus tard les habitants du village m'accueillirent à bras ouverts, et j'eus presque l'impression de rentrer chez moi, même si j'en venais. Au milieu de la foule se tenait Wakka et Lulu, qui s'étaient mariés à la fin du pèlerinage.

Rikku, te revoilà ! Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour ! Dit Wakka en s'avançant vers moi.

Mais c'est normal, on est si bien ici ! Lulu, Wakka, comment allez-vous ?

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Ce ton chaleureux dénué de toute espièglerie ne me correspondait pas. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais changé en 5 ans. J'étais plus posée, plus mûre… J'avais vécu des choses qui m'avaient calmée, et je me sentais presque une autre femme. Seule un petit quelque chose me rattachait à l'ancienne Rikku… Mais je ne devais pas y penser.

Tout va bien, ma Rikku, répondit Lulu. Heu… Yuna n'est pas là…

Oh, quel dommage ! J'aurai tant aimé la voir…

Elle est en voyage à Bevelle, pour aider au jugement des anciens maîtres Yevonistes…

Cette histoire n'est pas terminée ?

Tu sais, même après 5 ans certains crimes ne sont pas encore punis… Mais suis-je bête, entre manger avec nous !

Le repas fut joyeux, pleins de rire et de souvenirs. Wakka me parlait de ses deux enfants, Enzo et Maya, 5 et 3 ans. Ils étaient présentement chez une amie de Lulu, à Kilika, qui avait des enfants du même âge. Je n'avais jamais vu Wakka aussi épanoui. Lulu, quant à elle, semblait heureuse, mais regardait Wakka comme un grand gosse. Cependant je savais qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement, et que si Lulu préférait regarder la joie de vivre de Wakka plutôt que de la vivre, c'était dû à son caractère introverti. Je leur parlais des fouilles, mais ne dit rien à propos de Gippel. Même quand Lulu me demanda si je voyais quelqu'un. Pourtant je sais qu'elle savait que je mentais. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'insista pas, et attendit le lendemain, alors que Wakka était parti entraîner une jeune équipe de blitzball.

Rikku, je me demandais… Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Et bien… j'avais envie de vous voir ! Ça faisait longtemps…

Rikku, je suis sûre que tu dis vrai, mais je suis sûre aussi que tu me caches quelque chose… Je sais que durant cette aventure nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, mais j'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour toi. J'ai toujours estimé ta profondeur sous ton air superficiel. Alors si tu veux te confier à moi, n'hésite pas !

Merci Lulu… J'ai vraiment été bête de te cacher la vérité. Voilà ce qu'il m'arrive : j'ai renoué avec Gippel depuis trois ans.

Depuis que tu es partie, en fait…

Oui, en effet. Voilà, j'ai vraiment vécu trois années merveilleuses, et il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Tu vas te marier ? Mais c'est magnifique ma Rikku !

Oui, sans doutes… Mais tu vois, je ne sais pas comment appréhender le mariage, j'ai tout à coup peur… Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait avec Wakka ?

Et bien, je dois dire que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi ; mais tout était différent. Tu sais que j'ai d'abord vécu avec Chappu, le frère de Wakka. Pour moi, il a été l'amour de ma vie. Il y avait quelque chose de magique entre nous. Quand il est mort, j'ai cru que je mourrai aussi, j'ai cru que je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer. Quand j'ai compris que Wakka avait des sentiments pour moi, j'ai eu peur, très peur. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de cette histoire, ça me semblait absolument impossible. Mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas eu peur de lui, mais de moi. En effet, je commençais moi aussi à éprouver des sentiments pour Wakka. Mais il y a avait encore Chappu. Ce n'est qu'après m'être rendu dans l'Au-delà, où j'ai revu Chappu, que j'ai pu envisager sérieusement quelque chose avec Wakka. Même si je ne voyais qu'un souvenir, je savais qu'il me disait que j'avais raison, que Wakka était le bon choix. Mais c'est ma propre expérience, et je doute qu'elle te serve vraiment…

Tais-toi, Lulu. Je sais ce que je dois faire…

Que dois-tu faire ?

Retourner dans l'Au-delà… pour voir Auron.

Auron… Mais pourquoi ?

Je la regardais, puis baissais les yeux. J'avais un peu honte de lui avouer la vérité.

Vous étiez ensemble ?

On n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble… Mais je l'aimais, et j'ai oublié de le lui dire…

Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Ma pauvre Rikku, comme tu as dû souffrir…

En effet, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en rappeler…

Je comprends. Oh ! Comme je te comprends !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle. Je sentais une extrême tristesse, comme si elle revivait par moi son histoire avec Chappu. Quant à moi, je pleurais, comme une gamine. Parce que je n'avais pu parler de ma relation avec Auron, parce que je pensais que j'allais être mal jugée, et surtout qu'il serait mal jugé. Mais ce jour-là, avec Lulu, je compris que j'avais vécu quelque chose d'exceptionnel, une histoire comme on n'en vit pas tous les jours. Je partis en direction de Guadosalam le jour suivant, suivant les conseils de Lulu. Une fois arrivée, je fus accueillie chaleureusement par le peuple Guado.

Lady Rikku, nous sommes si heureux de vous revoir! Mais où est passé Lady Yuna?

Elle est à Bevelle, pour une affaire. Puis-je vous demander la permission de me rendre dans l'Au-delà?

Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons rien vous refuser.

J'entrai dans ce mince couloir, puis dans cette sphère qui représentait la porte vers l'Au-delà. Je rencontrai l'infini, le vide. "Il suffit de penser à ceux que tu aimes pour les voir". Pas si facile.

Finalement, il apparût devant moi. Je reconnaissais sa fière allure dans son manteau rouge, je me rappelais la douceur de sa peau… J'avais envie de le toucher, mais il ne faisait que me regarder avec son regard vide…"Les gens que tu vois… Ce ne sont pas vraiment eux. Plutôt les souvenirs que tu as d'eux…"

J'avais envie de pleurer… Est-ce que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien? Je pleurai…

Rikku? Tu lui avais promis de ne pas pleurer…

Tidus?

Tu parles? Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé?

Non… Mais Auron n'a pas achevé quelque chose sur terre. C'est pour ça que je suis là…

Mais pourquoi?

Sèche tes larmes… Je ne veux pas qu'il te voie pleurer…

Je passai ma manche sur mes yeux. Il était encore devant moi. Puis son regard sembla s'allumer, et il me sourit.

Rikku… tu es là. J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

Auron… comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu me parler ? Je croyais que dans l'Au-delà on ne voyait que des souvenirs.

C'est en partie vrai. Mais voilà, avant de partir j'ai oublié quelque chose sur terre…

Attends, d'abord c'est moi qui ai oublié quelque chose de très important…Et il faut impérativement que je te le dise, parce que sinon notre histoire ne sera jamais terminée !

Je t'écoute.

Voilà, Auron, pendant tout le temps où on a été ensemble, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais. Parce que j'avais peur de me tromper, de te tromper. Tu comprends, tu es le premier homme que j'ai vraiment aimé d'amour, et pour moi ce sentiment était totalement inconnu. C'est pour ça que je ne savais pas comment agir par rapport à cette passion qui vivait en moi. Mais aujourd'hui je veux que tu le saches, je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point tu m'as rendue heureuse : je t'aime, Auron. Je t'aime comme je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il soit possible d'aimer, je t'aime parce que c'est toi, c'est toi qui m'a fait comprendre la vie, enfin je crois… Tu m'as tellement changée en bien, qu'aujourd'hui j'ai envie que tout le monde te connaisse et sache. Sache ce que j'ai pu vivre avec toi, sache combien je t'aimais. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus honte de le dire, j'ai même envie de le crier partout !

Arrête. C'est tellement beau ce que tu me dis… Mais mon bonheur me fait trop mal. Parce que ce que je veux, moi, c'est que tu vives sans moi. Rikku, après je disparaîtrai, et je ne veux pas que tu vives avec mon absence…

Auron, tu ne crois pas que tu me demandes un peu trop ? J'ai tout fait pour que tu partes tranquille, j'ai ravalé mes larmes, j'ai étouffé mes cris. J'ai laissé ton corps me quitter, mais ton amour est resté dans mon ventre, formant une boule pour que je n'oublie jamais… Même si je souris, même si je m'amuse, je te cherche constamment, je guette les portes, en espérant que tu apparaîtras dans une encolure. Je m'étouffe de toi, je ne sais plus que faire. J'ai cru un instant que je pourrais vivre sans toi, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je n'ai pas vécu notre histoire jusqu'au bout.

Rikku, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire. Il est évident que ce que tu me dis me fait très plaisir, et que j'aimerai que tu ne m'oublies jamais, que tu me restes fidèle et aimante jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Enfin, c'est mon moi égoïste qui le veut. Mais celui qui t'aime, lui ne veut que ton bonheur, même si cela doit se faire sans lui. Je t'aime assez pour comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas passer le reste de vie à pleurer sur moi. J'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que tout va bien se passer. Mais je ne le peux pas, parce que je sais combien il est difficile d'oublier quelqu'un que l'on aime.

Auron… tu m'aimes ?

Tu ne le savais pas ?

Tu ne me l'as jamais dit… J'en étais presque sûre, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me rassures…

Rikku, je suis vraiment désolé si tu ne m'as compris. Mais si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu ne me croies pas. Cela me semblait si fou de tomber amoureux de toi, que je n'y croyais même pas moi-même. Mais je te jure que tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas vraiment été très heureux en tant que vivant. On m'a donné une seconde chance dans mon errance, et cette chance c'était toi. Et ça n'aurait jamais pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

Je le regardais, les larmes aux yeux. Je comprenais aujourd'hui ce que je représentais pour lui : j'étais la femme de sa vie. J'avais 21 ans, et j'étais déjà la femme de la vie d'un homme. Mais surtout, j'étais celle de l'homme que j'aimais.

Auron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose : je vais me marier.

Déjà ?

Oui.

Avec qui ?

Gippel. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, et j'ai accepté. Mais je suis revenue te voir, comme pour avoir une permission… Mais en vérité ce que je cherchais, c'était la certitude de ton amour. Je sais que c'est ce qui va m'aider à avancer dans la vie maintenant. Je saurai que quoi que je fasse, même mes erreurs, quelqu'un les comprendra. Et ce quelqu'un ça sera toi. Parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie.

C'est gentil pour Gippel.

Gippel est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, très profondément, mais qui ne m'obligera jamais à t'oublier. C'est pour ça que je le choisis lui.

Rikku, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Alors ne dis rien.

Je le regardai, parce que c'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait à faire. Je sentais son regard pénétrer ma peau, j'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Il me tendit la main, je l'attrapais, mais je serrai de la fumée… J'avais envie de pleurer.

Ce n'est pas juste…

Non…

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais j'ai su qu'à ce moment-là j'étais la seule à pouvoir le rendre vivant. Je sautais contre lui, et attrapais ses lèvres. Je sentais leur douceur contre les miennes. Il me serrait dans ses bras, fort, très fort… Puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et me murmura: "je t'aime".

Mes bras se refermèrent sur un nuage de fumée, et je sombrais…

J'atterris violemment au sol. Je restais au long moment allongée, les yeux fermés. Puis, lentement, je me relevais, et mes yeux rencontrèrent deux furolucioles qui dansaient autour de moi. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elles plongèrent dans mes yeux. Je sentis encore une fois la présence d'Auron. Je sus alors qu'il avait renoncé au repos éternel dans l'Au-delà pour venir se loger dans mon cœur, là ou il pourrait veiller sur moi. Aujourd'hui c'est lui qui me donne la force de vivre, celle d'être heureuse avec Gippel. J'avais besoin de lui pour être heureuse, et j'en ai encore besoin. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Gippel, parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je le trompais, c'est juste que le premier homme qui j'ai aimé était l'amour de ma vie. Et quand Gippel me dit que j'ai les yeux qui brillent, je sais que c'est parce qu'Auron est fier de moi…

* * *

Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Dslée pour la mise en page, comme d'hab, et aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire, mais j'étais en échange en allemagne. Ensuite, je ne sais pas tellement ce que vaut cette fin, pour moi c'est la seule possible... A vous de voir! 


End file.
